Never, Ever
by JaydLese
Summary: The Host Club takes in a new member. Winterhawk, son of Yuki and Kaname, is a new student with too much time on his hands. He doesn't mind wasting time with The Host Club, but when a dear Pureblood friend attacks one of The Host Club's members, he needs to decide who to help and who to love. This story will include incest, OC's, and is based off the anime's. Make sure to review!
1. The Club Meets Winterhawk

_One bite, two bites, three bites, four bites..._

Haruhi held her head in her hand as she watched Honey dominate yet another cake. She always wondered how many bites it took Honey to eat a entire cake. It seemed like he could have a whole cake eaten within 15 minutes. Haruhi couldn't deny that she felt a feeling toward Honey that she did not feel towards anyone else in the club. She felt fascinated by his childish nature and she loved watching this Lolita-creature in his natural state. In the background she could hear Tamaki blabber on about something or another, but she ignored him, at least until...

"You sir!" he shouted. Haruhi lifted her head to look in the direction that Tamaki was pointing with a smile on his face.

"What is your name?" he asked.

It was then that Haruhi noticed a boy standing in the doorway. He looked as lost and confused as Haruhi was when she opened the door. Perhaps like Haruhi, this boy was just looking for somewhere to study.

There was something about him that made Haruhi want to cross-examine him. He was a tall boy, probably even taller then Kyoya and Mori. In one arm was his uniform jacket and some books, a umbrella in the other. Haruhi quitely wondered in her head why anyone would have a umbrella on a perfectly sunny day. He had brown hair and red-brown eyes. He wore glasses. His uniform shirt was no longer tucked into his pants.

The entire Host Club waited for a answer, trapped in the intoxicating aura of the boy.

"Winterhawk. Call me Winter," he replied.

Winterhawk? What kind of name is that? Was it even a real name? It was certainly not one that any member of The Host Club had heard before.

"Winterhawk?" Honey asked, bits of icing smeared on his face. The tall boy looked Honey in the eyes and nodded.

"What are you doing here?" Haruhi asked. She made the same mistake once before, but she learned that it is not often that people mistakenly wonder into The Host Club room. He must of made a big mistake, or he was looking for them on purpose.

"I was looking for somewhere to be alone. I have a bit of studying to do before some family members come pick me up. I can see that you guys are busy, so I'll leave," he said. He turned to leave.

As silly as it may sound, some might say that Tamaki is gifted in reading people. He seems to always know the right thing to do, the right thing to say, and the right way to act. He took every single club member and read into them like it was no big deal. He felt something about this guy. Something... that made him want to know more.

"Wait!" Tamaki said before he could step out of the room. The boy stopped and looked at him.

"Would you like to join us?" Tamaki asked. His big smile never left his face. Haruhi couldn't deny how foolish he looked. Tamaki is always so... silly. She could never take him seriously. Would Winter?

"What are you doing?" he asked after a short moment of silence.

"We are currently getting ready to open the Host Club!" he said, a little too excited. Winter smirked and chuckled a bit. He walked fully into the room, but still stood in the doorway.

"I see. This is the Host Club I've heard about. What is it exactly that you people do?" he asked. Winter seemed to have a confidence about him, yet he held back at the same time, like he was afraid to get excited about something. He also seemed a bit cocky, which at this point, Haruhi was used to dealing with cocky boys.

"The Host Club serves only one purpose: to bring joy and happiness to all women who walk through that door," Tamaki said.

Haruhi watched Winter's expression. She wondered how he would react. Even when Haruhi heard it, she fought not to laugh. Winter also seemed like a very smart, confident person. How would he react? Winter also turned his attention temporarily on Haruhi, look right into her brown eyes. He looked at her only for a moment. He turned his attention back to Tamaki.

"Is that so? How do you do that?" he asked. In Winter's head, he thought of several sex-business jokes, but knew it was best not to blurt it out loud.

"It depends on what the client needs. Flirting, candy, a kiss or two... we've even reconciled families," Kyoya butted in. Haruhi noticed that Winter didn't turn his head to look at Kyouya, only looked at him out of the corner of his eye. It was like he knew that Kyoya was going to say something.

"What do you say?" Tamaki asked, giggling and holding his hand out. Winter only looked at Tamaki's hand, following up his arm, and back up to his face.

"It sounds awfully childish. I wonder if this is just a attempt to get girls to notice you. Besides, I already have a girl in my life that I would rather focus on," he said, turning around and almost leaving.

"Wait! You can be the dark one!" Tamaki shouted. Winter froze in his spot. His back now faced the Host Club and he was only a inch away from being outside the music room.

"Pardon me?" he said. Winter had never been called 'the dark one' before.

"It's simple. We all have characteristics and needs that we use to serve our clients based on what they want or need. We have bad boys, but what about a dark boy? You have a aura about you, Winterhawk, and I want to use it to bring even more happiness and joy to our clients!" Tamaki said.

Winter, his back still facing the Host Club, looked at his watch. Hmm, he had a hour or two to waste. His dad always waited to pick him and his little sister up. He turned back and walked into the room, letting the door close behind him.

"I only have a hour or so to spend here. Furthermore, like I already mentioned, I already have a girl in my life that I would rather spend my time with and this club seems awfully selfish and silly. That being said, I don't see why I shouldn't give it a shot, but after two days, if you haven't enchanted me, I'm out. Also, I have a sun allergy. If meetings are held here, the curtains need to be drawn but artificial lights are fine. Do we have a deal?" he asked Tamaki.

Tamaki rubbed his chin with a smirk on it. Everyone watched the conversation go back and forth, wondering what the next thing to be said would be. Hikaru and Kaoru both giggled to each other. They knew that if Winter came in, he wouldn't leave. Not with Tamaki's persistence.

Tamaki smiled and stuck out his hand.

"Deal!" he said enthusiastically. Winter grabbed his hand and they shook on it.

"What did you say your name is again?" Kyoya asked with his laptop in front of him. He was ready to type the new Host's name into his computer.

"Winterhawk," he said. Again, Haruhi noticed that Winter's head only seemed to point one way. He only looked out of the corner of his eye to look at Kyouya.

"How do you spell it?" he asked. Winter turned towards Kyoya and laid his stuff down on the couch in front of him.

"It's a English name. You can spell it in Japanese, but it's really best if spelt using the Roman alphabet. You can just put my name down as Winter if it is easier," he said. Immediately, Tamaki chimed in.

"Kyouya, spell it in Roman letters! It helps with his image," Tamaki insisted. Kyoya sighed.

"Hold on. I have to change the setting on this document so that I can write in Roman letters," he said. Tamaki rushed over to help him, which was no use. Tamaki didn't know how to work the setting on that program.

"A English name?" Haruhi asked. This time, Winter turned his head to look at her instead of just using his eyes. He nodded his head for an answer.

"Are your parents from Europe or something?" the twins asked, sitting on the same couch that Winter was now sitting on. He didn't even bother to look at them.

"No, they are from Japan. They spent many years in America and that is where I was raised. They used the English name Winterhawk, which is actually a combination of two names," Winter said. Huh, something else that's interesting about this new character.

"You must be bi-lingual then, huh?" Haruhi asked. Winter nodded his head, and that was all. There was some silence while Kyoya changed the settings on his computer.

"Okay Winter, how do you spell your full name?" Kyoya asked.

"W-I-N-T-E-R-H-A-W-K," he said. Kyoya typed it in and looked back up at him.

"Now what is your last name?" Kyoya asked.

Winter looked up from the ground to look at Kyoya out of the corner of his eye. He felt some sort of rush. This will be the first time in a long time that he will tell someone his last name without them thinking highly of him, giving him a look of astonishment, a pat on the back, or anything. He'll be able to say his name, and be treated like any other person. He would be normal for once. He smiled.

"Kuran," he said.

"Winterhawk Kuran?" Kyoya asked. Winter nodded his head.

"And Kuran is in Japanese characters, correct?" he asked. Winter, again, nodded his head.

"Well, you'll have to type it, because I have never heard of that name either," Kyoya said. Winter, yet again, nodded his head.

"Well, Winterhawk, welcome to the Host Club! Your trial begins now, and in two days, you will tell us whether or not you will stay!" Tamaki said, bubbly with grin on his face.

Winter only grinned.


	2. Winterhawk Meets Dai

_One Week Later..._

Haruhi watched the dark haired boy twirl a rose around with his finger in such a graceful way. It had been a full week and Winter still hadn't left. There must have been something that attracted the boy to the Host Club. Haruhi quickly learned that Winter was quiet and did not say much. He didn't speak unless he had too. She also learned that Winter's very intelligent. He was almost like a mix of Kyoya and Mori, but in his own unique way, he could only be described as Winter. He always carries a umbrella in the sunlight, he has a distant look in his eyes, and yet he is gentle and caring. He seemed a lot like the rose in his hand; beautiful and fragile, yet stable and tough.

"Into positions people, it is time to prepare for the opening of the Host Club!" Tamaki announced from the center of the room. Winter didn't budge and instead, stood still in his place, continuing to fiddle with his rose. Haruhi rose to from seat and walked to the center of the room, ready to greed the guests.

Many guests requested Winterhawk. They enjoyed his silent nature. They too saw the look in his eyes that made him seem like he was on another planet. He stuck his nose up a bit, but he was never rude. He never looked down on people, even if he made you feel inferior to him. Kaoru looked over his shoulder to the couch that Winter was sitting at. There were several girls surrounding him. More then Kaoru and Hikaru had ever had at one time. Tamaki was close enough to her the conversations going on between Winter and his guests.

"So, Winter..." a blushing girl asked, sitting across from Winter.

"What was your favorite food when you were a small child?" the brunette asked the boy. Winter looked away from the girl and to the ceiling, searching for an answer.

"Well, I liked a lot of food when I was little. I guess I would have to say... macaroni and cheese," he said finally. The girls all looked at him questioningly.

"What is that? I've never had it before," the girls best friend ask. Winter smiled.

"It's a popular American dish that you don't see a lot of in Japan. Perhaps next time I could make some American food for the Host Club," Winter suggested. The girls all giggled and nodded their heads. How wonderful, a intelligent, kind, handsome boy who can cook! All the girls knew that they could never deny any of his food.

"What's your favorite song?" another girl quickly asked. Winter was surprised at the eagerness of the gang of girls.

"I have a lot of favorite songs. They are mostly American songs. Perhaps I could also play some American music next time," he added.

Tamaki turned to see the crowd of girls. He was astonished at how much each girl blushed. Winter wasn't giving them any straight answers, yet they were falling head over heels for him. Tamaki also wondered if Winter would really make American food and play American music for the girls without even asking him first. Winter did seem to have a sense of entitlement and he promised these girls special treats. Hmm, perhaps the theme of American culture wouldn't be such a bad idea, but it seemed odd that it was Winter who came up with it and not Tamaki.

After a long day of entertaining guests, Tamaki decided to question him about it.

"Winter, I heard you promising to make American food and play American music for some of the guests today. Do you really think that's a good idea?" Tamaki asked him, not even looking at Winter as he asked the question from the center of the room. Winter still stayed on the couch.

"I didn't promise anyone anything, I only suggested it," Winter corrected the prince. Tamaki looked at him with a bit of surprise. He had never been corrected like that before. He had been corrected, but not in such a way that Winter did.

"That sounds like fun. Perhaps after that, we could do a Mexican theme or African theme," Haruhi suggested, defending Winter. Haruhi already like Winter and enjoyed having him around, even if Winter didn't seem that interested in her. It wasn't a romantic interest, just a interest.

"Slow down, I did not approve any of this!" Tamaki reminded them. Haruhi wondered if Tamaki would once again go on another prince rant, saying that things could only go a certain way, the Tamaki way.

"You don't need too. It's just food and music. We already have food and music, it would just be changing it a bit," Winter said. Tamaki held his mouth open slightly. Was this newcomer really telling him what to do? Tamaki was head of this group, not Winter. He noticed Winter look all the way behind himself to the doors of the music room. He simply looked at them, but he held his gaze on the doors for a while. He stood up and grabbed his book bag off the floor.

"It's time for me to go," Winter said. He started walking to the door. Only Winter knew why he looked at the doors. Even from the stairwell, he could hear his fathers voice. Most days, he just listens for his father and often leaves without even waiting to see him, but this time, he heard another voice with him. A voice that he didn't know very well. He waited a bit longer to see who his father was with. He was with another Pureblood, one that Winter didn't like. Winter didn't trust this Pureblood or his three sons, but nonetheless, his father had business with him, so he had to deal with him.

Before exiting the room, Tamaki stopped him.

"Winter, I will let you bring your American food and music, but next time, don't make any promises without asking me first," Tamaki warned.

"I understand," Winter said. He left the room and walked down the hall to greet his father and the other vampire.

"There he is; Winterhawk! It has been quite a long time, hasn't it? Do you even remember me?" the other vampire asked. Winter was slightly annoyed by the vampire's eagerness and happiness to see him. It all seemed... fake.

"Of course Dai. I was ten the last time we saw each other. How are your sons?" Winter asked the old vampire. Dai was well over 300 years, but he looked only 20, much like his father.

"Ah, Hiroki, Hisashi, and Ichiro, they are well. They are excited to meet you," Dai said. Winter watched as Dai looked up from him and past him, into the music room. Since the building was built for humans and not vampires, all three of the Purebloods could see through the walls. Dai licked his lips.

"Won't you introduce me to your friends next time?" Dai asked. A feeling boiled up in Winter's gut. There was a reason that Winter didn't like Dai. He simply didn't trust Dai. After seeing what Dai did when he was only 10... he had no reason to ever trust Dai.

Winter sighed and walked past his father and Dai, bumping shoulders with them. They both watched as the young vampire of only 15 years ignored them and continued down the stairs and outside.

* * *

><p><strong>The story will begin to really pick up within the next chapter or two, so please stick around! Also, if you're reading this and enjoying the story so far, please comment and tell me what you think!<strong>


	3. The Humans Meet The Vampires

"Make sure to get rid of all the blood. It will be awfully hard to explain that it's really just flavor packets," Kain added to the chaos that was happening in the Kuran family household. Everyone was quickly preparing for the arrival of several humans who had invited themselves to dinner with several vampires. Winterhawk felt an enormous amount of two feelings: pressure, and annoyance.

Pressure about the fact that is was his friends who insisted on coming over for dinner at nearly last minute and he couldn't say no. Think about it, how could Winter have said "You can't come over because vampires are meeting to talk about vampire things that affect vampire society while drinking blood,"? He couldn't have, so Winter had to suck it up and prepare for humans, possibly the first humans to walk into the Kuran family home ever since the big move to Japan.

He also felt annoyance at his friends insisting on coming over without even giving Winter the chance to ask for approval. Perhaps they psychically knew that if he had asked his parents, Yuki and Kaname, if his friends could come over that they would say no. However, his main source of annoyance was the random appearance of Dai. Winter drew his eyes up to look at the Pureblood sitting at the other end of dinning room table. He hated Dai's presence in his home, especially after all that happened five years ago, he didn't ever want to see Dai this close to his family again. Still, he sucked up and swallowed hard as he prepared for his friends arrival.

"So, as I understand, Winter's human friends are coming over, so that is why you have to change your appearance to look older?" Dai asked, referring to Kaname and Yuki Kuran. The two Purebloods on the other side of the room turned to look at Dai, distracted from their mission of hiding all the blood tablets. Their bodies, which were normally young and firm, were now older looking. Still, they did not look their real age. In actuality, Yuki was 42 years old now, and Kaname... well, people lost track of hold old Kaname is a long time ago. Yuki made herself to look 35; Kaname, 39.

It seemed easier for Kaname and Yuki to look older and introduce themselves as Winter's mother and father then to look their preferred age and be mistaken for his brother and sister.

"Yes, Winter's friends invited themselves to dinner," Kaname answered. Kaname also felt annoyance at Winter's new friends. Tonight was a night that Kaname had set aside to discuss important matters about the Vampire Society with Dai, and now Dai would have to extend his trip all because they would have to find another time to discuss such important topics.

"If they invited themselves, why are you even letting them come over? Isn't that a little rude?" Dai asked, taking a sip from his glass that still had blood in it.

"It seemed easier to let them come over then to explain why they can't come over," Kaname said in the simplest of terms. Dai nodded and took another swig from his glass.

"Kain said to get rid of the blood," Winter reminded him. Dai shot Winter a glance before chuckling.

"Right... so he did. My bad, I'll go empty this in the kitchen," Dai said, getting up to leave. Winter sighed. This would be a long night.

Yuki and Kaname watched as their son seemed distraught by the appearance of Dai in their home. Winter had asked his father not to allow Dai's family to stay here, though he would not reveal why. All he said was that he didn't feel comfortable around Dai and that he felt Dai had problems with self-control. Kaname insisted that his son relax, as Kaname had not been given any reason to resist Dai or to not trust Dai. However, ever since picking his son up from the school and having to see the way Dai acted to seeing Winter's friends, he couldn't help but wonder what it was that Winter was so worried about.

Yuki, continuing her goal of hiding the blood tablets, looked up for a mere second, but upon seeing her husbands face, she looked back up again. Yuki followed Kaname's stare to Winter. She could hear his heart beat a little harder and his breathing get a little heavier. She glanced back up at her husband and placed and hand on his chest, catching his attention.

"What is it Kaname?" she asked. Kaname looked at the soft yet firm hand on his chest and up to the beautiful eye to which it belonged. He placed his hand over Yuki's.

"Nothing. I just hope that Winter isn't right about Dai," he responded.

**_xXx_**

"I'm sorry that we showed up unexpected. I tried to convince them otherwise!" Haruhi said as Yuki Kuran led them to the dining area.

"Oh, it wasn't that much trouble, but thank you for the flowers and the chocolate! Please, come in," Yuki said, setting the gifts on a table by the door. The entire Host Club piled into dining room, and the humans looked at the vampires as the vampires looked back at the humans.

"Everyone, these are my friends," Winter said, standing up. He held his hand out to the Host Club.

"Tamaki Suoh, Kyoya Ootori, Mitskuni Haninozuka, Fujikoa Haruhi, Kaoru and Hikaru Hitachiin, and Takashi Morinozuka. Guys, you'll be sitting over here, with me," Winter said, gesturing at the many open spaces around him on the large dining room table. The Host Club members all took their respective seats, as did Yuki.

"Guys, these are my parents, Kaname and Yuki," he said, gesturing towards his parents. Greeting and welcoming were said back and forth before Winter continued.

"These are some of our family friends, Akatsuki Kain, Ruka Kain, Hanabusa Aido, Yori Aido, Dai Wakahisa, and his sons, Hiroki Wakahisa, Hisashi Wakahisa, and Ichiru Wakahisa," Winter introduced. Again, greetings and welcoming's were exchanged, but only one stood out to Winter.

Dai, yet again, licked his lips while looking at the group of friends. He set his attention on Haruhi, only looking at her.

"Nice to meet you," he said, still only looking at her. Winter noticed that Haruhi immediately felt uncomfortable. He sat back in his chair, silently cursing Dai in his head.

_**xXx**_

"Thank you for the wonderful cooking, it was perfect!" Tamaki said as he exited the Kuran household. Yuki and Kaname followed them out, as did Winter. The Kuran family walked the Host Club to the Suoh family limo after a wonderful meal that turned out better then expected.

"I hope to visit you again," Tamaki said with his classic kingly charm.

The Host Club gave one last goodbye before climbing into the large limo. Kaname and Yuki walked themselves back up into the house. Kaname took note that Dai was also standing outside. He claimed to be coming outside for a smoke, but when Kaname looked to see what he was doing, Dai was most definitely not smoking. He felt another pang in his stomach, another fear that perhaps his son was right.

Dai, with finally everyone back inside, decided upon something. He waited until the limo filled with young, ripe humans left the immediate area. He looked over his shoulder to check, and when he was sure no one was there, he transformed his body. The young Pureblood changed into a bat, a special ability he had learned to do, and flew over the limo, making note of where each and every Host Club member lived.


	4. The Vampire Bites The Human

"I suppose I can ask my parents, but I don't think they would say yes," Winterhawk said into his silver phone. He spoke in English, not Japanese, so the Host Club had a hard time understanding him. They could make out a few words here and there, especially Kyoya and Haruhi, who were both good in English, but overall, they didn't know what Winterhawk was talking about.

Winterhawk was discussing spring break plans with his cousin, Arata. He was the son of Senri Shiki and Rima Toya, which technically made him his cousin. However, Winterhawk viewed him as a buddy more than a cousin. Arata felt the same way. Although he had been told by his parents that he was to treat Winterhawk as the Pureblood prince he is, Arata never did. In fact, you could say that Arata was to Winterhawk what Tamaki was to Kyoya, as Arata had a much louder personality then Winter.

"Well, I will talk to them about it, but my parents have been very busy lately," he continued. He didn't want to tell Arata what was going on in his life as far as Dai went since he saw no need to worry his cousin, a fellow vampire, over what might be nothing. Winter knew that the Kuran's had a tendency to be a bit dramatic, so he tried to shrug off his own suspicions as best he could.

"Just... with stuff. We just moved so we are still adjusting. My parents haven't been back here for a while, so they are kind of catching up on what's been happening," Winterhawk replied. He looked over his shoulder to the Host Club. The members all seemed to be occupied doing their own different things, although secretly almost all the members were trying to decode what it was that Winter was saying. He spoke in a language they had all learned some of but had never really used, so they were interested in what he was saying.

"Yes, it certainly is. I will talk to you later online, okay? I have to get back to my club. Bye Arata," Winter said. A few minutes later he ended the call with his cousin.

"What was that about? You were speaking with him for a long time," Kyoya asked as Winter pulled his chair up to the table that he was sitting at.

"Spring break plans. My cousin wants me to go to his house in Florida, but I don't think I will be able to join him. My parents probably want me to stay here, but if I do go, I'll be gone for the break, give or take a day or two," Winter said. He continued to fiddle around on his phone, checking his social media sites for updates as he often did. His parents had given him a new phone and he was still getting used to it.

"Your cousin is American?" Honey asked to his side. He was of course eating cake while Mori sat between the two of them.

"Yes, he lives in America. Many of my parents friends and family members have lived in America at some point," Winter added.

"Is it for the private Association they are a part of?" Kyoya asked, typing away on his computer with a smug smirk on his face. Winter's body froze for a mere second. There were many questions going through his brain, such as _How did he find out about that? _and _Why does he want to know that?_

Winter analyzed. Technically, anyone could learn about the existence of the Vampire Association. All they had to do was dig deep enough. However, human society was still not allowed to know of vampires, so the actual purpose of the association is kept a secret, and only vampires, vampire hunters, and survivors of vampire attacks could know about such a society. He knew that Kyoya couldn't know what the association was really about, but just the fact that Kyoya had gone snooping...

Winter smirked himself and turned to Kyoya.

"How did you find out about that?" Winter simply asked.

"I did a little research. After Haruhi's acceptance into the school, I realized that Ouran will let a wide variety of people into our school, and I wanted to find out what they do for a living. I did't find much, just that they are a part of a private association, but it must be a big deal if you guys are making so much good money," Kyoya explained. He never even bothered to look up at Winter as he explained himself, only continuing to type into his computer. Winter looked him up and down. Kyoya didn't even look the littlest bit uncomfortable or stressed. In fact, he didn't seem to care at all. Winter would have gotten mad, but he decided to interpret it in the way that Kyoya simply didn't see the information he stumbled upon important or fascinating, which was a good thing. Winter exhaled and turned back to his phone.

"I've never been outside the country. What's it like in America?" Haruhi asked. Winter hated being asked this question personally, because he never knew how to respond. How could he describe a entire country to someone who had never experienced it before? He sighed as he sat back in his chair and sipped on his tea.

"America is quite different from Japan, but it some ways, the same. America is just as advanced as Japan when it comes to technology, if not, more, and Japan and American culture are obsessed with similar things. However, I suppose you would say that America is much more laid back. In America, there are no honorifics for names and the whole 'respect your elders' thing has kind of died, but it's not considered a really bad thing. It's just normal in America," Winter answered. He continued sipping his rose tea, his favorite flavor, as Haruhi continued playing solitaire.

There was a brief silence in the Host Club room, as everyone was busy doing their own things. There was nothing more to discuss, at least until Winter's phone rang again. This time his fathers name appeared on the screen. Winter scrunched his eyebrows in confusion. Why was his father calling him? His father never called.

"Hello?" he asked. From the sound of his fathers voice, he could tell that Kaname had again chosen to be young instead of older. In all honesty, Winter liked it better when his parents chose to look younger. Not only because they looked better, but because he got to see what they looked like when they were falling love, getting married, and having children... well, he got to see what his mother looked like. No one really wanted to see what Kaname would look like.

After a brief discussion with his father, Winter again hung up and sat his phone down on the table. He had been told some surprising news.

"Looks like I am going to Florida after all. My whole family is going, even my grandfather," Winter said. He was surprised that his father agreed to such a thing, but nonetheless, he was happy to go back to see his family members. Arata also mentioned that he was planning on inviting some of his and Winter's mutual friends, and it would be good to see them again. Also, going back to America would feel nice, since being in Japan felt so strange to Winter.

"Well, that will be fun!" Haruhi said. She smiled as she flipped over a few cards. Honey silently giggled as he ate his whipped cream covered strawberry cake. Winter internally chuckled.

"I hope so. We leave early tomorrow morning. It's so sudden, unlike my father, but he's done some crazy things in his lifetime, so who knows," Winter said.

After ending club activities, each club member went back to their respective homes. Tamaki prepared for a week of relaxing and perhaps spending some time with Haruhi... and the other members of course. Hikaru and Kaoru started packing up for their trip to the Caribbeans. Honey and Mori planned out all their activities for the next week. Kyoya stayed up late planning Host Club activities for after spring break. Winterhawk immediately started packing, his younger sister helping him.

Haruhi walked home, humming to herself a little tune on the way. She was later than she thought she would be, but there was a detour because of construction and there was also a long line at the grocery store, so she had taken longer then she wanted. She started walking up the stairs to her apartment, noticing her fathers car still not in the parking lot. She knew he would be working late, which she hated. She opened the door to her apartment and sat her groceries on the counter.

As Haruhi took her shoes off, a dark form on the other side of the wall lurked, watching her through the doorway. She hadn't even noticed the figure, or the open window for that matter. She walked back into the kitchen to put away all her groceries that would go bad otherwise. Her milk, eggs, meat, all that good stuff. She left the cereal and snacks out so that her father could easily find something to eat when he got home.

As Haruhi turned to corner to go to her bedroom, it was then that she noticed the strange yet slightly familiar figure. She gasped as she realized her home had been broken into, and since nothing was broken or missing, she knew that this person was hiding from her on purpose. He was waiting for someone to come home.

"What's the matter Haruhi?" the voiced said. She could barely make out who the person was. It was dark enough that she couldn't see him and his voice was quiet enough that she couldn't hear him.

"Your little Host Club isn't here to protect you now, are they?" he said, chuckling. He took a step toward her. She panicked, beginning to run to the kitchen in search of a knife. Though frightened, Haruhi was a smart and quick girl. She knew she had to act to defend herself.

The figure, however, didn't stop. As he walked into the lighted kitchen, she quickly remembered the figure from the dinner last night. He was one of the Kuran's guest, but she couldn't remember who. She quickly grabbed the biggest knife she could find and pointed it at the stranger.

"Say, did Winterhawk ever tell you what private association he and his parents are a part of?" Dai asked. He moved so quickly that Haruhi had no time to react as he grabbed her wrist and pushed her against the wall, her knife falling on the floor. She looked up at the man, her eyes slowly filling with tears. What did this man want? Money? Her possessions? Sex? Whatever it was, Haruhi just hoped he would be quick and let her live. That was all she cared about. In her terrified mind, she even thought _He can rape me if he wants, just let me live!_

He pulled her closer, grabbing her by the waist. He smiled, baring his large fangs at her. She gasped. She was close enough to see that he did not have false teeth on. His fangs were real.

Her eyes widened at the thoughts that were going through her mind. His fangs were only inches away from her face and he had a tight grip on her. This couldn't be... this couldn't possibly be... No...

"Want me to show you?" he asked. He chuckled as his other hand let go of Haruhi's wrist and gripped the back of her neck. Tears now spilled. The only thing worst than knowing what was going to happen was not knowing. The whole situation went from a break in to something Haruhi knew nothing about. She had no idea what he was talking about, what he wanted, what he was doing, or why he was doing. She yelled out for help as he got closer to her, but he covered her mouth.

The last thing Haruhi remembered before blacking out was the feeling of something going into her neck, like two hot rods stabbing through her flesh, making her insides burn like lava as she felt a thirst she never had before.

* * *

><p><strong>Reviews are greatly appreciated ^_^<strong>


	5. A Call For Help

_**The Next Morning**_

After being bitten, everything went black.

All she remembered was waking up in her bed.

The burning sensation continued into the morning, causing a horrible twisting sensation in her abdomen when she awoke. Against her own will, she found herself scratching at her neck, breaking the skin and causing bleeding. She had never felt this way. She felt like something she had never felt like before. She knew just from looking at her body that she was still a human, but inside, this feeling... it was unnatural.

When she finally released her grip from her next to catch a breath, the first question she had came into her mine.

_"How did I get in my bed?"_

She looked around her small bedroom. She still had her school uniform on, but it now had blood down the front of it.

_"Great, looks like I'm back to wearing sweaters to school."_

She slowly rose to her feet to look around the apartment. Before leaving her room though, she noticed something on the night stand. A letter with a box next to it.

_"It must have been that guy."_

Her insides still hurting, she reached for the letter. She took a deep breath before getting the nerves to see what he had wrote. She hadn't the courage. Slowly, her eyes began to scan across the letter.

_Haruhi,_

_Don't take it personally. Put one of these tablets in the water. It will make you feel better._

_Send Winter and his parents my best wishes._

_XX_

_Dai_

Dai! That was it! That was his name! It took her the longest time to place him, but now that she had his name, she knew it. She knew it was Dai, the guy from the dinner party that Tamaki insisted on going to. There were many people, but his face stood out. Haruhi noticed that he kept looking over at them. Now she knew why. Was this about the dinner party? At she done something? He said to not take it personally... and last night he kept mentioning Winter and in this letter... Winter?

Haruhi's shaking hand reached out for the box that was on the table next to the letter. It was small and purple with a black design on it. She fumbled around with it for a while before she finally found out how it slid open. Inside were many white tablets. Put one of them in water... but could she trust him? It was then that she noticed the glass of water that had been places on the nightstand.

Might as well take chance, right?

She carefully grabbed a small tablet from the box and dropped it into the glass. She watched as the water slowly turned red and became thicker. The send slowly intoxicated her. It smelt disgusting, revolting... but amazing. She slowly lifted the glass to her mouth. She took one deep breath in smelt its strong scent.

_I need this... I need it now..._

It took only a few seconds for Haruhi to drink the entire glass. She didn't do it without regret, shame, and disgust, but she did it. She slowly sat the drink back down on the nightstand.

_Winter... Winter... he kept saying Winter... the private association... back to America... the Kurans... he isn't really a vampire, is he?_

Haruhi stumbled out of her room, pushing the door aside and walking into the living room. The sun seemed brighter than usual. The sun rose on the opposite side of the window, not at the window, right? The world seemed to be falling apart around her, so it wouldn't be crazy if everything was backwards now. Her very weak legs moved towards the kitchen. Very slowly and sly, Haruhi opened the front door, making sure no one could see her. She peeped out to see that her father's car still was not back. She wasn't sure how much time she had, but she had to clean herself off and get these clothes off. She was covered in blood.

She closed the door. All the groceries she left out had been put away and the large knife she grabbed to stab Dai was now sitting out on the counter, cleaned. Had Dai really put the groceries away from her and cleaned the knife? That seemed awfully odd. Everything seemed odd...

Haruhi patted her back pockets to find her phone. She pulled out the phone Kaoru and Hikaru had given her. She slowly typed in Winter's phone number, going off memory since she wasn't allowed to add any other numbers to her phone. She needed answers, even if she didn't want to hear it. She begged that Winter was awake or that he has gotten off the plane by now.

She called multiple times, but he never picked up his phone. Voicemail every single time. Perhaps he was still on the plane. Damn. Voicemail it was. She left one.

"Winterhawk, I've tried calling you multiple times. I'm sorry, but Dai sneaked into my house last night. He bit me and I think something happened to me. He said that you are a vampire. I know that sounds so stupid, but I saw his teeth and how I felt after he bit me... I think maybe he really is a vampire, or maybe he gave me drugs or something... I don't even know what I am saying, please call me back."

Haruhi didn't know what to do, but she decided first and foremost that she needed to clean herself. She ran herself a hot bath and laid her blood soaked clothes next to the tub and nearly drowned herself trying to get the dried blood off her skin.

**_xXxXx_**

It took a few hours, but once Winter finally landed and went to his cousins vacation home, he was finally able to look at his phone. His shock was obvious to all around him when he saw that there was 7 missed calls, and that they were all from Haruhi. Sleepily, he unpacked all his things and settled into the room he was saving with his cousin. He laid down on the bed and half-asleep called his voicemail.

_"Winterhawk, I've tried calling you multiple times."_ "You don't say," Winter thought to himself.

_"I'm sorry, but Dai sneaked into my house last night." _With that, Winter's eyes shot open.

_"He bit me and I think something happened to me." _Damn it! "Of course something happened to you!" he thought to himself.

_"He said that you are a vampire." _Great, he was even ratting out secrets about Vampire Society.

_"I know that sounds so stupid, but I saw his teeth and how I felt after he bit me... I think maybe he really is a vampire, or maybe he gave me drugs or something... I don't even know what I am saying, please call me back." _

Winter's breathing get very passionate and hard as he stared at the ceiling. His cousin could tell that he was furious, also unpacking his bags on the bed next to his.

Winter was AWAKE.

Winter was ANGRY.

Winter was RIGHT.


	6. Get Stronger

_**Forewarning: This chapter is kind of long, so if you want to skip all the middle stuff about Winter explaining to Haruhi all the basics of Vampire Society, then go ahead and scroll to the bottom. :)**_

* * *

><p>Haruhi clutched her belongings to her chest tightly while looking down the long hall. It was the first day back since spring break. In the host club room, she could see Winter sitting on a couch by himself. He held a glass in his hand that was filled with a red liquid.<p>

_"It must be blood,"_ she thought.

She still couldn't believe it. It took her nearly all week to gather her strength back up. Her father constantly asked her what was wrong and even suggested taking her to a doctor, which she refused. She was still learning all her new scenes, like her heightened sense of hearing, smell, and eyesight. Even being able to look through the doors of the host club was freaking her out. She felt a slight vibration in her back pocket and pulled out her phone to see a new text.

_If you can see me, I can see you. Get in here. _

Oh, that's right... he could see through walls too. She had no choice now. She slid her phone back into her pocket and slowly made her way towards the room. She pushed open the door, her eyes meeting with his. She said nothing as she came to sit with him on the couch. He had promised to talk to her about the basics of being a vampire and that his father, Kaname, would speak with her more. There was a brief silence before Winter finally spoke.

"What all have you figured out?" Winter asked, peering at her from the corner of his eyes. It freaked Haruhi out how he always did that.

"Well... I've figured out that I can see through walls, that I can smell things from blocks away, and that I can hear the children outside my apartment building playing," Haruhi said. She didn't know really anything about what was going on. This was all a new world to her. Winter sighed and leaned back in his chair.

"There are a few basics I want you to understand. I will just make it quick since school starts in a few minutes. Then you can talk to my father about the details," Winter said. He looked at Haruhi for confirmation that she understood, and she nodded her head. He continued with his basics.

"Vampire Society is a secret kept away from human society. Vampire Society is the official name of the association my parents are head of. In other words, my parents rule over most of the vampires in the world. Most of the vampires you meet are under my parents orders. They are not the only heads of Vampire Society, but since my father took down the Vampire Senate many years ago, he is the main leader. Do you understand so far?" Winterhawk asked.

Haruhi was so shocked she nearly dropped everything in her arms onto the floor. She had no clue that Winter came from such a family. How was it possible? That meant that Winter was a important person in this world, and Kaname was probably _the_ most important person in the world. How could this seemingly average foreign boy possibly be such a person? This sparked a question.

"I understand, but why would the son of such a important man be going to school like this? Besides, even I have figured that vampires love the night, how are you going to a normal school?" Haruhi asked. Winter grinned slightly and internally chuckled. It was quite a question, one that Winter struggled with.

"My parents have been trying to introduce human society to vampire society for a very long time, since before you and I were born... since before my eldest brother and sister were born. Me and my younger sister, Aisu, the girl you met at my family's dinner, are one of the first vampires to attend a normal school. My cousin that I stayed with also goes to a normal school. There isn't a lot of us because, as you said, it's a pain to wake up at six in the morning when your a vampire," Winter explained. It was all a part of Yuki and Kaname's plan, and that was the only reason Winter was going to a regular school. Otherwise, Winter would have chosen to continued being home schooled.

"How many brothers and sister do you have?" Haruhi asked, simply out of curiosity despite that it was off topic.

"Three. My eldest brother and sister are twins and Aisu is a 2nd year middle school student," Winter said. Haruhi nodded, allowing Winter to continue with what he had to say. Winter waited a moment to continue.

"There are a few different types of vampires that I should tell you about. There are three main 'categories', if you may. There is your type, the type that were once humans. They are called Level D's or Level E's, depending on how bad their situation is. You would be a Level D. These vampires are put at the bottom, but my family has and is changing things so that Level D's are made a bigger priority, so that we can help them. Once someone becomes a Level E, all hope is lost," Winter said. Immediately Haruhi jumped in. She didn't like what Winter had to say.

"Why? What happens when I become a Level E?" Haruhi asked, drops of sweat starting to develop on her face.

"I'll get to that in a moment," Winter said. Haruhi nodded her head in understanding.

"Then there are nobles and aristocrats. This is a majority of vampires. They are strong vampires who have good bloodlines. They are quite amazing to a normal human, but they are really indifferent in vampire society. Above all are Purebloods. These are the most powerful vampires around, the one with the most power and the most capabilities. All other vampires have a instinctual fear and respect of Purebloods. It sounds quite crazy, I know, but Purebloods are kind of big deal," Winter said. He paused to see if Haruhi was following him. He watched her. He could tell she was a bit confused and scared. He wished he could ease her fears, but there wasn't much he could do. Haruhi watched him too, internally begging him to continue. She wanted to know everything, so what was he hiding? Winter took a deep breath.

"Purebloods are the only vampires with the ability to bite humans and turn them into humans. Any vampire can bite humans, but only Purebloods turn them into vampires. Dai is a Pureblood my family has had some trouble with in the past and we have been keeping a close eye on him. We thought he was doing better, but we learned that after biting you, he fled, leaving his family behind. We are looking for him, so you will get justice," Winter said. He wanted to work his way to telling Haruhi the somewhat bad news. He took baby steps, watching Haruhi's reaction to every thing he said, hoping she would not react badly. His parents warned him that sometimes Level D's react violently to such bad news.

"Unless you drink Dai's blood, you will turn into a Level E. A Level E is a vampire that has lost any sense of dignity, pride, or strength. To put it in simple terms, Level E's are the type of vampires that you see in the movies. The ones that are monsters and try to kill as many people as they can just to have something to eat. Once a vampire becomes a Level E, they are put on the Vampire Hunter's Society's kill list. Vampire Hunters are around to kill Level E's and to persecute Purebloods who turn humans into vampires. However, since the two societies have had problems in the past, the vampire hunters and vampires are kept separate. Don't worry, it takes a long time to become a Level E, plus there are two societies that are going after Dai. I don't believe you'll turn into one, so don't freak out, okay?" Winter said.

Winter carefully took Haruhi's feelings into consideration. He didn't want Haruhi to react horribly to such news. He watched as Haruhi's face was filled with shock. He watched carefully as tears filled the rims of her eyes and slowly rolled down her cheeks as her breathing became quicker. He pulled a few tissue out of his pocket and handed them to her. She took them and dabbed her damp skin with them, feeling her tears soak the tissues.

"There is a whole society of people out there dedicated to killing people like me?" Haruhi asked, nearly sobbing. Not sobbing, but nearly. Winter shook his head.

"No. You are not a Level E. That is a long way away. If you stay strong, you may be able to go as long as a decade without ever having to deal with the Vampire Hunter's Society," Winter reassured. Haruhi's heart skipped a beat and she nearly jumped onto Winter when she heard that.

"How do I stay strong?" Haruhi asked in a nearly begging tone, her tears replaced with anxiety. Winter saw a crazy look in her eyes. His parents warned him against such a thing. What he was going to do would be going against his parents wishes, something he hardly did, but he couldn't resist helping the only decent human he had met.

"You need to keep drinking blood. The higher the vampires, the stronger you will get. For example, blood tablets will help you daily, but you may find you occasionally need something stronger, like a actual vampires blood. You could try drinking a Purebloods blood. That will make you feel better," Winter said. Haruhi sighed and looked more depressed. Why? He had given her a option to survive, why was she sad? Then it hit him... he hadn't told her yet.

"How do I even find a Pureblood who would want to help me?" Haruhi asked, obviously talking to herself as she looked at the ground. With that, Winter could tell that her vampire traits were still in the making. She wasn't able to tell who she was sitting next to. He softly placed his hand on hers for only a second, catching her attention.

"I thought you would have figured it out by now," he said. Haruhi looked at him with a mix of confusion and fear. He grinned.

"My family is a Pureblood family. My mother and father are one of the most powerful Purebloods. That's why they are such a big deal," Winter said. Maybe then she would get the hint. Haruhi's eyes widened and again looked at the floor. Winter could literally see her thoughts. She was so predictable to him. She finally looked up at him after a few moments.

"Are there a lot of Purebloods? Is it easy for Purebloods to find other Purebloods to mate with?" Haruhi asked. Winter nearly laughed at the way she said 'mate'. To Winter, it was just having sex, not 'mating', although most humans refer to sex among other creatures as mating, so he wasn't too surprised. He held his composure.

"No. There are only a few. Most Purebloods marry and have children with their siblings. That's what my parents did, and it's what my older brother and sister did. It's a way to keep the Pureblood line... pure," Winter explained. Haruhi leaned back into her seat, looking almost grossed out by what he said. Winter knew what she was thinking.

"Don't judge us. You wouldn't understand," Winter said. Haruhi looked at him with pure shock. How did he know... she shook it off. He must have been guessing. Anyone would thing that incest is weird, so he must have known she would thing it was strange.

"I wasn't... I just... what are you trying to say?" Haruhi asked, almost shy, like a little girl. He could sense her frustration. Winter glanced at the clock. They only had ten minutes until the first bells rang, which meant they had twenty minutes to get to their classrooms. That was more than enough time. He turned back to her.

"Do you want me to get straight to the point?" he asked. Haruhi nodded, again, almost shy. Haruhi sensed a sudden shift in Winter, from helpful and hopeful to direct and serious. She was beginning to understand what he said about fear and respect.

In one swift motion, and grabbed her by the back of the neck and gently pulled her to him. She was lifted out of her seat on the couch to his, almost sitting on his lap. He mouth was lingering in front of his neck. What... was he doing?

"Drink. Don't tell anyone. Just drink," he commanded her. Haruhi was right, there was a huge shift in how he was treating her. He felt so much more... stiff, yet protective. She couldn't describe it. She pulled back, not wanting to bite into him, not wanting to make the situation harder than it already was, but his hand, still on her neck, refused to let her move.

"Don't fight it. Just drink it. You need it," he said. Haruhi felt more tears stream down her face as she fought out of his hold. She squirmed a bit, but then she... smelt something. She smelt... him. His scent... was now overwhelming her. When she looked at his neck now, she could see every little vain, every little drop of blood coursing through him. She fought once more, but ultimately, she lunged forward.

Her fangs bit down with a crunch on his neck.

* * *

><p><strong><em>I know this chapter is kind of long, sorry about that. Also, I know that this story so far has mostly included Winter and Haruhi, and I am sorry about that, but I promise that next chapter will involve the Host Club even more, so stay turned Ouran lovers!<em>**

**_Also, some reviews would make me feel good... I mean... this is the sixth chapter and I don't have any reviews. :(_**


	7. A Bite Through Kyoya's eyes

_**A Few Weeks Later**_

"I'm so excited, I haven't gotten to see Winter's house yet!" Honey giggled, clutching Usa closely to his chest. All the host club members were gathered in the back of the Suoh family limo and headed to Winter house, the Kuran family mansion.

"I quite frankly surprised that Winter allowed us to stay the night at his house. He generally doesn't talk much about his family and he was visibly upset when we dropped in for dinner," Kyoya said, looking out the window to the trees outside. He noticed how far out the Kuran's house was. They had to drive considerable ways to get to where they were now, which was almost in the middle of no where, only to drive some more.

"How long do you think it takes him to get to school every morning?" Honey asked.

In the seat farthest from everyone, on the other side of the limo, Haruhi bit into her own tongue. It was to keep herself from playing with her hands, tapping her knees together, or from outright screaming. She hadn't felt this uncomfortable in her whole life. When Tamaki asked Winter if he could stay the night, Haruhi begged to God that Kaname wouldn't allow it, yet here they were.

Haruhi hadn't seen Winter's parents since the dinner. They knew about her, but Haruhi was still pretty clueless when it came to them. They are important figures, probably the most important people on Earth, and now that she was in on the secret, how was she supposed to act? Winter had told her to just relax and act normal, but how could she possible act normal? Kaname and Yuki were now practically her gods... what was she to do?

_"I have informed my parents of you situation. They are looking for Dai and they are treating you as a priority, so relax," _he said to her at one point.

_"My parents will most likely be out all night while you guys are staying over, so don't even worry about it," _he said to her at another.

It was then that a light bulb went off. Was the reason he asked them over so late because he didn't want them to meet his parents? She noticed that the sun was only a couple of hours from going down.

"Haruhi, what are you thinking so hard about?" Tamaki asked, interrupting her thoughts. She looked over at him, and noticed that the whole host club was looking at her now. Tamaki had a wide grin, like he was happy for some other reason. These guys...

"Nothing, I'm just wondering what Winter has planned for us," Haruhi said. The seemed to satisfy them and they went on talking about this that and the other. Haruhi continued looking out the window, deep in her thoughts.

Her thoughts were interrupted again when they pulled into the driveway. It was long straight line before going through a big gate that enclosed the whole property. The driveway the circled around a beautiful fountain with a ring of flowers around it. She noticed that they were black flowers. Typical.

Taken back from the size, she looked up and stared at it for a moment. It was three levels. There was a garage on one side of the driveway that reached all the way to the back yard. She took in the tall building as all the host club member piled out of the care. She slowly unbuckled her seat belt and headed towards the door. She crawled out of the limo as the guys grabbed their bags from the back.

"Is this it? I thought there would be more," Hikaru asked, headed towards the house with Kaoru. Haruhi rolled her eyes. Of course a three level mansion with a pool in the back and vampires wouldn't be impressive to Hikaru and Kaoru.

Ah, another light bulb went off. Winter said they could bring their swimsuit if they wanted. That must have been why. Perhaps some night swimming? She couldn't see the pool, but she sure could smell it. Both a bad part and a perk of being bitten.

Walking up to the house, Haruhi noticed that she could see through some parts but not through others.

_"I suppose that seeing through walls all the time would be annoying to a family of vampires," _Haruhi thought to herself. Yet, she noticed that there was not only family members. There were a couple of people from the dinner and a few new faces inside the building. She could sense that there was way more than one Pureblood, but she couldn't see Kaname and Yuki. She also noticed that they noticed her. They watched as the Host Club walked up to the door. Kyoya, the first to reach the door, rang the bell.

It was then that Winter turned the corner. He had a bowl and glass of water in his hands. He sat them both down on the table in the main foyer before going up to the door.

"Welcome," Winter said, opening the door fully to allow them in. The entire Host Club piled in, setting their bags on the ground by their feet as they stood in the main foyer to look at the house and the people in the house.

"You missed my parents, they just left. This is some of their partners. You've already met Akatsuki Kain and Ruka Kain," Winter said. Akatsuki and Ruka waved and the Host Club waved back. Why did things always feel awkward when it came to Winter?

"This is Takuma Ichijo, a family friend and business partner," Winter introduced. The blonde, green-eyed vampire smiled while holding several files in his arms.

"Nice to meet you all. I just had to grab some files for the Kuran's, and then we will be out of your way," he said with his classic Takuma charm. 'Nice to meet you''s and 'thank you''s were exchanged back and forth. How boring...

"And these are my eldest brother and sister, Daku and Ivyrose. Since my parents are away, they will be staying here tonight, but don't worry. They won't bother us... unless you guys start being obnoxious," Winter said. The Host Club looked at Winter, puzzled, but Winter just chuckled.

Haruhi tried to get a good look at Winter's older brother and sister without bringing attention to the fact that she was trying to get a look at them. Daku was tall, even taller than Winter. His hair was slightly longer than his brothers, and more smooth also. Winter had this scruffy, fluffy look to his hair, but not his brother. It was a simple hair cut, and he was dressed in a bright red button up and black pants. Ivyrose was also taller than Winter, though not by much. She had full bangs and very long, slightly curly hair. Haruhi couldn't tell if that was her natural hair texture or not. She had on a pink silk mini dress, brown leggings, and tall brown boots. She was very stunning.

It was then that Haruhi noticed the sound of footsteps running down the stairs. Everyone also turned their head to see a little brunette girl rushing down the stairs in pink leggings and a long shirt with emoji's down the front. In the middle of the steps, she lifted her head and noticed everyone looking at her, and stopped.

"What?" she asked.

"Nothing," everyone replied. She rolled her eyes and continued down the stairs.

"This is my little sister Aisu. She might be hanging out with us just a little bit, but she's not a bother," Winter introduce. Using her cat-designed furry socks, Aisu used her body weight to slide along the polished marble floor toward Winter. When she reached him, she wrapped her little arms around Winter's shoulder from behind and rested her head his shoulder, the Honey to his Mori.

"Nice to meet you," she said. She also had full bangs, but unlike the other, she wasn't very tall and she had a thin body. Other than a rather full bust line, quite a surprise for a girl her age, she had a rather small body. It was easy to tell who was born first, second, and last in this family.

"Well, we should be heading out. See you soon guys," Takuma said, speaking to the Kuran's.

"Bye Ichijo," Aisu said. She ran over to him and gave the blondie and kiss on the cheek, and he smiled. She continue her way into the kitchen to make herself something to eat.

Akatsuki, Ruka, and Takuma all left, closing the door behind them.

"You can leave your bags there for now, but I will show you to your bedroom later. Let me show you around, now that it's just us here," Winter said. While saying the last part, he looked straight at Haruhi, giving her a subtle look that dripped with a 'I told you so'. When he turned his back, she rolled her eyes.

_**xXxXx**_

It was now nearly midnight. As Haruhi suspected, they were up late, but doing so was easy for Haruhi these days. Winter had given Haruhi her own bedroom. It was a make-shift room, a small bed placed in a small library (one of three), but Haruhi enjoyed it. There were many books, and there was even a TV. Her favorite part was the huge window that extended outward with a seat. Haruhi said in it, looking out at the moon high above the trees. Perfect lighting. She was wrapped in a towel, still soaking wet in her bathing suit. Also as Haruhi suspected, they did some night swimming.

There was a knock on the door. Haruhi was happy that she was now somewhere where she couldn't see through the doors and walls and that she couldn't see who it was.

"Come in," she said. The heavy door pushed open, revealing Winter in a graphic tee and flannel pants, obviously dressed for sleeping.

"The guys want to watch a movie before going to bed, do you want to join us?" he asked with a sweet voice. Haruhi shook her head. If she stayed up too late, then Monday would be harder then it normally is. Winter scanned over Haruhi's tiny body.

"You're still in your bathing suit. Are you okay?" he asked. Haruhi was surprised to hear the tone in his voice. Was this because he felt sorry for her? She could get that from anyone at Ouran, let alone a Pureblood.

"I'm fine, just moving a little slower these days," Haruhi admitted. Winter walked fully into the room, closing the door behind him. He slowly walked up to Haruhi.

"I thought you might have lost it when Honey hit his head and began to bleed. I could tell you were hungry," Winter said. It was true that Haruhi had fought her temptations when Honey banged his head against the side of the pool while jumping in. She had to look away, but she didn't think it was that noticeable.

"It had been awhile. You realize that the point of you drinking my blood is so that when situation like that happen, you don't go crazy and blood hungry, don't you?" he said, walking even closer to her.

Haruhi's heart pounded as he neared. She could feel her blood lust come back. Even thinking about drinking blood... god, she was a animal.

"I hate drinking your blood. It makes me feel gross," Haruhi said. Without saying anything, Winter grabbed her towel and pulled it off of her. It was in the way.

"Don't be so dramatic about it. If you don't drink my blood, then you'll drink someone else's, and we don't want that, do we?" he said, grabbing her arm and pulling her up. Naturally, Haruhi's eyes just barely reached Winter's neck, so there was a obvious problem. Winter pointed to the desk that was in the library.

"Sit on the desk," he said. Haruhi, following the Purebloods orders, pushed herself up onto the very edge of the desk, her legs dangling off. Winter walked closed, pushed both her legs to one side. He stood in front of her, grabbed her head, and turned it to face his neck.

"Drink," he commanded. Giving in, once again, she followed his orders and sank her fangs into him. Her hand wrapped around the back of his neck, pulling him closer since she had to stretch to reach him. Winter, finally noticing the problem, helped her. He pulled himself closer and grabbed her waist, pulling her closer.

Then, there was a silent creek.

A slow sliver of light that filled the room.

Winter looked up, hoping to see his brother or one of his sisters in the doorway.

Instead, he was greeted by the face of a black haired teen with glasses.

Shit.

Winter stared at him, his hand still on Haruhi while she continued to suck his neck, unaware that the door was even open.

Kyoya stared back, digesting the scene in front of him.

He didn't see any blood or swallowing. He only saw Winter pulling Haruhi closer while she embraced him, her mouth on his neck.

Kyoya slowly closed the door, stunned. Even he had not expected that. He headed downstairs where everyone else was. He was even so stunned that he didn't notice Aisu rush past him and hurry up stairs. He just sat down on the couch and watched TV with the other guys. He stayed there for a few minutes before the guys reminded him...

"Kyoya, where is the movie? You said you would bring it," Hikaru, Kaoru, and Tamaki all said at the same time. Snapped out of his own mind, he said nothing as he got back up and headed back to the stairs.

"Huh, that's weird," Hikaru said.

"I wonder what's wrong with him," Kaoru added.

Kyoya slowly thumped up the steps, halfway realizing that he was not alone. Moving in the opposite direction, Winter met him half way. He came down the stairs like he normally would if Kyoya wasn't even there, but once they met...

Winter reached out, grabbing Kyoya's shirt at his chest. He pulled him in close. Through his glasses, he could see his purple-brown eyes widened with shock at the sudden outburst. Winter smirked, knowing that he was intimidating Kyoya. He pressed his own forehead against Kyoya's, their noses barely touching.

"If you tell anyone what you saw, I will make your life a complete living hell," Winter warned. That was all he had to say. He let go of his shirt and continued walking down the stair, leaving Kyoya to just stand there.

Kyoya slowly turned his head back to look at Winter.

Someone in this house tonight doesn't take threats very well.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Thank you to the one person who reviewed, it made my night :)<strong>_

_**I was thinking of sketching some pictures of what Winter, Daku, Aisu, and Ivyrose look like. Would you guys like that? Let me know!**_


	8. A Misunderstanding

_**A Little Less Then a Week Later**_

"I want to see the pictures you take on your phone!" a girl in a yellow dress squealed. A blonde haired boy in a blue Ouran jacket smiled. Tamaki the king was surrounded by young girls, and somehow, they had gotten onto the topic of photography. The king pulled his phone out of his pocket.

"I don't have a lot of pictures on my phone, but I can show you my most recent one," Tamaki suggested. Not a very keen eye, Tamaki told the truth about not having many pictures. He just never saw nor appreciated the beauty of the world around him.

"When I went to the beach earlier this week, I saw a beautiful sunset, and I had just found this glass sphere that flips the world in front of if upside down, so I sat the sphere in front of the sunset, and I got this beautiful picture," explained. He showed the picture to the girls nest to him; they squealed in response.

"What a beautiful eye you have Tamaki!" one of the girls proclaimed, referring to the photo. Tamaki quickly cupped both of her cheeks in his hands, looking deep into her eyes.

"Not nearly as beautiful as you. No picture on this Earth could ever compare to your radiant eyes, or your ruby smile," Tamaki said, making the girl blush. She sighed, staring back into his violet eyes. The girl on the other side of him took his phone and showed to the girls on the other side of the coffee table. They also squealed in delight.

The shadow king sat by himself, getting a break in between customers. He scanned the room, checking how each host was doing and making sure that each guest was entertained. He found himself rather shooken up ever since what he had seen at the Host Club and the way that Winter had threatened him. They way Winter had spoken to him was something Kyoya had never experienced before. It was freaky how much emotion Winter had put into that one sentence.

Since then, Winter hadn't mentioned anything. They even continued to watch the movie in peace. Winter hardly payed him attention, which made Kyoya even sicker. Had he not realized what a threat like that meant? No, he put so much emotion into it, of course he knew what it meant. Why would he act so intense over a kiss? Why was he acting so nonchalant about it, though? Like he didn't really care what Kyoya did.

Hmmm... like he doesn't care...

Kyoya scanned around the room once more, catching only snippets on conversations here and there.

"So, Hikaru, Kaoru, do you know any big gossipers around here? Someone started a rumor about my sister, you wouldn't happen to know who would do that, would you?" a female voice asked behind him.

_"It was probably Hikaru and Kaoru,"_ Kyoya thought to himself. He heard a double giggle behind him.

"No, but Tamaki's got quite a mouth though," Kaoru said. Odd, usually Hikaru spoke first.

"Yeah, you might want to ask him about it," Hikaru added. A gasp could be heard.

_"There they go again," _Kyoya thought. Yet another rumor.

"Honey, do you know your full heritage?" a girl asked at a table near a big, beautiful window surrounded by cake.

"Hmm... what do you mean? I'm full Japanese! Although, I hope I have some French in me, because I absolutely adore this French pastry!" the petite boy replied, gleefully shoving a forkful of pastry in his mouth.

"Haruhi, have you ever lied about being sick so you wouldn't have to go to school?" a voice asked, just barely out of the corner of his eye.

"No, I always like going to school. I get to work closer to getting into college and I get to see all kinds of people," Haruhi replied.

Haruhi had also been acting like nothing was going on. Kyoya definitely saw something that night. He saw what looked like a obvious embrace, a kissing or sucking on the neck, a touching of bodies. It was obvious that what he saw was two lovers. Kyoya normally would have said nothing and gone on. The shock would have warn off. The way Winter treated him though...

Speaking of, where was he?

Ah, at a table in the corner. Why of course.

"What was the last lie that you told someone?" a girl asked. Kyoya's ears perked up. He wanted to hear Winterhawk's response. He watched slyly as Winterhawk tipped his head back, looking at the ceiling. His finger raised to his chin; he was obviously thinking of his answer. It couldn't possibly be that hard.

"I don't know... I don't lie very often. It's hard to get away with a lie in my home," Winter explained. Yes, in his home... Winter had such a strange home. The way it was built... modern on the first floor, Baroque styled on the second, with such thick walls and doors made of some sort of material he had never seen before...

"I guess I can't answer that, because I don't remember my last lie," he said, returning his gaze back to the girls. He flashed them a small smile, and the girls giggled. It was true that Winter hardly ever smiled, but why were they freaking out about it? He continued to watch him carefully. If Winter thought he could get away with how he treated him, he was wrong.

The tune of a cell phone ringtone hummed through the air. Winter quickly pulled his phone out. That right there was something that Kyoya could go after him about; it was club rules that cell phones were to be kept off while entertaining guests. Normally he would tear Winter apart, but he decided to let it go once he saw the look on Winter's face when he heard the ringtone. It must have been someone really important if he reacted such a way.

This might be fun to watch.

Winter kept the screen under the table and continued conversing with the guests. It was obvious that he had a text message by the way he was staring at and reading the screen. He closed his phone, his face now not as happy.

Hmm... what was the message?

He continued conversing with the girl for a few moments, but not nearly as happily as he was before.

"I'm sorry ladies, but I have some other urgent business I must attend to. I will be back as soon as I can. I hope you can forgive me," he said, exiting the table.

"Oh, where are you going?" one of the girls asked, looking at him with concerned eyes.

"I need to discuss something with Haruhi. It's nothing to worry about, just family matters," he explained.

He continued walking, hands in his pockets, headed towards the table that was just out of Kyoya's sight. He would have to walk right back Kyoya to get to Haruhi. Kyoya quickly tried to figure out if he could tail them some way, or have someone listen to their conversation, but nothing came to mind as Winter quickly approached his table. He had already violated a few different club rules. He could easily write him up for that. As Winter reached Kyoya, Kyoya stuck his arm out, pressing against Winter's chest to keep him from moving. Winter stopped without resistance and kept staring ahead as he had before.

"You can't answer your phone while entertaining guests. It's not even supposed to go off. It's against club rules to leave your phone on," Kyoya said. Winter, un-phased, continued looking straight ahead.

"Get your hand off me," he nearly spat out, totally fed up with Kyoya's way of behaving.

"You're also not supposed to leave your guests. That's another rule violation," Kyoya ignore him. He could feel and hear Winter scoff. He looked over his shoulder to Kyoya's empty table. He was sitting at a big table... but it was just him and his laptop.

How pathetic.

"And where are you're guests, Kyoya?" he asked. He smirked down at the glasses covered face that was challenging him.

"I'm taking a break. That is allowed," Kyoya said, look back at him with no fear. Winter slowly brought his fingers to Kyoya's. He grabbed hold of one of Kyoya's finger, peeling his hand off of his chest. He dangled the hand in the air over the top of his laptop.

"Right, or perhaps they finally see in you what I see in you," he said, dropping the hand. He continued to walk on to Haruhi's table. He stopped right beside the table, catching the attention of all the girls at the table. Even Haruhi was surprised to see him.

"Winter?" she asked. Winter shot his classic small smile to the girls, warming their hearts.

"I'm terribly sorry girls, but I am afraid I have to drag Haruhi away for a few minutes. I have something very important to speak with him about. Don't worry, it will only be a couple minutes," Winter said, gently grabbing Haruhi my the bicep and guiding her out of her chair. Haruhi was taken back by Winter's sudden eagerness to speak with her. She quickly said goodbye to the girls at the table and followed Winter who was still holding her arm in his hand.

As they reached the door, all the other hosts began to notice Winter and Haruhi leaving. Naturally, this upset all of them, especially Tamaki. Winter and Haruhi wondering off in the middle of club activities with no explanation? They didn't like it.

"Where are they headed?" Hikaru asked. Kyoya smiled. Perfect... he was so fed up with how Winter was acting, he was ready for Winter to be thrown out of the club.

"Do you really want to know?" he asked. He said it so softly that only the twins could hear him. No body else.

"Hmm...?" the twins hummed in unison, leaning back in their chairs.

**_Five Minutes Later_**

Using a glass as a amplifier of sorts, the twins pressed their ears to one of the doors outside of the music room. When Kyoya told them such a thing, they couldn't believe it. Everyone was set red and burning, totally disgusted by the sound of Haruhi and Winter making out. Tamaki, who stood beside the twins, was probably the angriest. His hands were rolled into fists, prepared to attack Winter once he saw them.

"He's dead... he's so dead..." he kept muttering to himself.

"Sh! We can't hear!" the twins told him at the same time. This, of course, only made him angrier, but he shut up, wanting to know what Winter and Haruhi were talking about.

Winter and Haruhi knew, of course, that they were on the other side of the door. They even stared at them through the door. They book shook their head and rolled their eyes, but ultimately, they continued with their conversation, making sure that none of them would be able to really understand what they were talking about.

"So after school, you should probably pack your things and then come over," Winter continued. Haruhi felt troubled. All this news was so... sickening. She wasn't ready for this at all. It was all too much.

"I don't know, is it really necessary?" Haruhi asked in a almost begging tone. Winter sighed, his arms crossed.

"No, I suppose it's not necessary, but if he shows up again, what are you going to do?" he asked. He was, of course, referring to Dai. That's what the message from his dad was about. Haruhi thought to herself for a moment. She tried to think of every possible way to get out of it, but she just couldn't find anything.

"Are you positive that someone saw him?," Haruhi asked. Winter only nodded his head. Haruhi sighed. She already felt weird about Kaname and Yuki. How could she handle living under the same roof as them until Dai is caught? She... she just... can't...

"Fine, I'll stay at your place," Haruhi said. Winter tried to speak next, but he was caught of guard by the sudden bang of two doors being kicked open by two twin boys.

"Aha! We knew it! Kyoya was right! You two are lovers!" they shouted, pointing at the two of them. Winter could see Haruhi immediately blush and sweat, the anger apparent on her face.

"What?! Are you crazy?! We are not lovers!" Haruhi shouted. Tamaki stepped in front of the twins, his fists now drenched with sweat, his face red, his insides burning. He looked at both Haruhi and Winter. It was silent for moment, and even Winters heart beat lowered while she waited to hear what he had to say.

"How could you?" was all the king said.

It was then that a light bulb finally lit up over Winter's head. The king's anger, Haruhi's heart beat (which he could hear), the awkwardness...

"_They love each other_," he thought to himself. Yet of course, this happened.

This is when Kyoya's head popped up over Tamaki's shoulder. He look to Winter and smirked.

"_I win_," Kyoya thought to himself.

"_You little prick. You knew how Tamaki felt about Haruhi, and yet you... you asshole_," Winter thought to himself. Nonetheless, Winter pushed past Tamaki and twins, bumbed shoulder with Kyoya, and headed back to the music room.

"I don't know what Kyoya told you, but if you believed anything he said..." Winter said, pausing as he reached for the doorknob. He looked over his shoulder to the entire rest of the club.

"Then you're all bigger fools than he is."

* * *

><p><em><strong>On my account page, there are links to sketches of Winterhawk, Aisu, Daku, and Ivyrose. These were posted on my Instagram and you need a account to see them. If you don't have one, then people let me know what website I should post it on so that you can see them.<strong>_

_**A couple of notes about the drawings:**_

_**None of them turned out exactly as I hoped, but I hope that you get the generally idea.**_

_**Winterhawk is supposed to look similar to Kaname. Imagine his hair a little more wild and scruffy then the picture has. He is wearing a fur trimmed black coat.**_

_**Aisu is supposed to look similar to Yuki only, as mentioned before, she has a rather full bust line. She is wearing a pink dress.**_

_**Daku is supposed to look similar to Haruka (Yuki's dad). He turned out looking the least from what I wanted, but just Google Haruka Kuran haha. He is wearing a colored button up.**_

_**Ivyrose is supposed to look similar to Juri (Yuki's mom). I think she turned out the best. Her bangs are more piecey then Aisu's. She is wearing a grey sweater that says "Say Something". Most of her hair covers the letters though.**_

_**I hope you enjoyed! **_


	9. Reappearance

_**Two Nights Later**_

Haruhi felt her muscles relax underneath the warmth of luxurious heated blanket. She snuggled deeper into the sheets as she watched one of her favorite movies on the large TV screen in front of her while Aisu continued munching on her popcorn. Haruhi, Aisu, and Winter were all gathered in front of the big TV down stairs, enjoying a weekend night in.

As it turned out, staying here wasn't all that bad. She convinced her dad that she was staying with a cousin. That cousin was currently playing along, keeping Haruhi's dad 'updated' on what she was doing. She told her cousin that she was spending some time to do a little research that she didn't want her dad to know about. It was a tricky mess, but it was working out so far.

She found that he had no reason to worry about Kaname and Yuki. They treated her so nicely, it threw Haruhi off. She felt intimidated by them, but they were never rude or mean. They were very nice, much to Haruhi's pleasure. This time, she got her own bedroom. She enjoyed the baroque style of the guest bedroom she was staying in. It was a bit small, but it was intricate and luxurious in compensation. She also got to spend more time with Winter's brother and sisters, whom she enjoyed also.

She was all wrong about being nervous. The only thing that made her go a little nuts was... _them. _That wretched Host Club, constantly texting her, calling her, bugging her. They all wanted to know what was going on. They had all assumed that Winter and Haruhi had gone off on a romantic holiday. It made Haruhi sick to think that her friend would think that way about her.

The only who didn't constantly call or text was Tamaki. In fact, the last time Haruhi spoke to him was at the Host Club when he accused Haruhi of being Winter's lover. For some reason, Haruhi felt... worried.

Haruhi's thoughts were interrupted by a ringing doorbell. She hadn't even noticed that weak presence of humans at the door. Unfortunatly, human presences are not as strong as vampires. Winter sat up, handing the bowl of popcorn to his little sister. He walked around the couch in the living room and headed into the main foyer. When he saw who was at the door, he paused.

Not them. What did the bastards want now?

He grunted as he slowly made his way to the door. This was exactly what his father warned him against before he left.

_"If your human friends show up, ask them to leave. With Dai running around, he's probably looking for us or Haruhi. It's dangerous for them to be here." _he warned Winter. Both his parents were concerned about leaving for a meeting that was over an hour away since Dai was out, but Daku was able to convince them that it would be fine. Daku and Ivyrose were spending more and more time at the house. Call it 'extra protection' since Dai was here. Daku and Ivyrose were not currently there, but they were close by in case anything were to happen.

Winter opened the door, meeting face to face with the entire Host Club.

"What do you want?" he greeted them with.

"Where is she?" Tamaki asked, standing in the center next to Kyoya. He started to turn red. He was clearly very angry for some reason that Winter couldn't understand. He rolled his eyes.

"She's watching a movie with my little sister," Winter explained. All the boys, except Honey and Mori, shoved past Winter, forcing their way into the house. If they came in and started looking around, then his father would definitely smell their scent. This was bad.

"You can't go in there! You're not allowed to be here!" he said, but of course, they ignored him. They used their ears to find out where Haruhi was, following the sound of the action movie. Honey and Mori slowly tailed in after them.

"Sorry Winter, they are just really mad that you and Haruhi are a couple now," Honey said. Neither Honey nor Mori cared as much as the twins, Kyoya, or Tamaki. In fact, they were indifferent now. It was exciting in the beginning, but now... they just didn't care. Winter grunted.

"We are not couple," Winter said. He looked at Honey and Mori, who seemed to be giving him a look of doubt.

"Do you both really think that Haruhi and I are a couple?" he asked. Honey looked up to Mori, and Mori looked back down to Honey. Mori gave him some sort of signal and Honey looked back to Winter.

"Yes. Kyoya said that he saw Haruhi kissing your neck. Was he lying?" Honey asked. Yet another light bulb for Winter. When Kyoya came in, he couldn't see the blood or Haruhi's fangs. He only saw her head near his neck. That's why he told everyone that. Winter chuckled.

"No, he wasn't lying, I'm sure that's what he saw. Everything isn't always what they appear to be though," he reminded them both before joining the rest of the group in the living room. Tamaki was standing in the middle, shouting.

"I can't take it. I don't understand why you're both lying. Do you think you can do such things with my daughter?!" Tamaki asked, grabbing a hold of Winter shirt. The Pureblood prince was taken back. He had never experienced anyone act this way towards him before. Tamaki was being physical and looked like he might actually hurt someone.

"Let go of me," Winter said slowly. His intense stare and anger made Tamaki back off like a scared puppy. He was still mad beyond belief... but he wasn't showing as much to Winter.

He even had an effect on humans.

"Winter? What are they talking about?" a little voice asked. Winter scanned the room, trying to find his sister and found her thrown in the corner. She looked at him with shock. He wasn't a cheater, was he?

"Nothing. They're all paranoid little..." Winter started, but when he felt it, he stopped. This feeling... this presence... it was him... he was back...

Winter, not breaking eye contact with his sister, could hear Haruhi's heartbeat quicken. Winter try to deduce what would be best. This was why Kaname didn't want them here. This is why he warned Winter. This is why Haruhi was asked to stay with the Kurans. This is why... this is why his parents build a second level to the basement. There were two basement levels. Both were fully furnished, both were rather large, and both underground of course, but the second one was deeper underground and hidden. The first basement is a decoy to the real one. Only the people that lived there knew about it. It was, as Aisu put it 'vampire-proof'. No one could see through it, no one could hear through it, and served the same purpose as the basement that Yuki grew up in the first six years of her life.

"Take them down to the second basement," Winter said to Aisu. She nodded her head. She grabbed Haruhi and Tamaki and did her best to herd the group downstairs. They mostly resisted, not wanting to take orders from a little girl when they were already mad. Aisu promised she would explain everything once she got down there. When she looked back, she saw Winter going in the opposite direction.

"Winter! What are you doing?!" she called out to him. He looked over his shoulder, nearly in the foyer already.

"It's alright. Just hurry down there, before he gets here," he said. He took off his glasses and sat them on the nearby table. Aisu nodded and pushed them harder as Dai grew closer. In fact, by now, he was really close. Winter hoped he would have time to call Daku and his parents, but he knew he didn't have that time, as Dai quickly approached the house.

Guess it was just him and Dai.

Aisu was able to manage all the members into the second basement room. There was only a couch and a couple chairs in this room, so some of them had to sit on the floor. Aisu paced back and forth, the Host Club watching her. She nervously waited for something to happen; for someone to come knocking on the door or for someone to get hurt, but yet, nothing. She had totally forgotten her promise to the Host Club.

Haruhi was also now a nervous wreck. She sat in one of the chairs, knees pulled up to her chest, grinding her teeth.

"Mind explaining to us what is going on?" Kyoya finally asked from the middle of the couch, whipping Aisu back to Earth. She paused in her tracks, realizing she was violently eating her fingernails off. She turned back to the club.

"I wish I could just spit it all out, but you'll never believe what I have to tell you," she admitted. Haruhi lifted her head to Aisu. She knew what she meant.

"Are you sure you have to tell them?" Haruhi asked. She could tell Aisu was already having a hard time, and telling a bunch of humans about a secret society couldn't be any easier on the little thing. Aisu looked at her with fearful, yet somewhat comforting eyes.

"Yes. I have to..." she said. She turned her attention back to the Host Club.

"You won't believe what I have to say, so I am simply going to say it. If you choose to believe me or not isn't any of my business, but you'll feel like an idiot if you don't listen to what I have to say," she started. She now had the full attention of every boy in the room.

"Winter, Haruhi, and I are all vampires..." she started. Much like Winter, she explained only the basics of Vampire Society. Haruhi wondered if Kaname had asked them to all say the same thing when they were in this position. It was a rather lengthy explanation.

When she finished, she looked at the boys to make sure they understood what she said. They all just stared at her. The twins thought she was crazy. Kyoya thought she was naive. Mori thought she was stupid. Honey thought she was just scared. Tamaki... believed her.

It all made sense. That's why Haruhi was hear, so that Winter could protect her as a Pureblood prince, not so that they could make love.

"Haruhi, I'm sorry..." Tamaki said. He was going to say more, but when he looked at Haruhi, he noticed that both Haruhi and Aisu were looking up with sad eyes. Haruhi and Aisu both smelt the same thing... Winter's blood.

Unable to see what was going on, the girls were stuck with wondering what it was that Dai was doing to Winter. For fifteen long minutes, the smell slowly got stronger and stronger. They smelt only a hint of Dai's blood, but Winter's continued to get stronger and stronger. Haruhi panicked in her head.

_"That's a lot of blood... I feel so bad for Aisu..." _she thought. She noticed Aisu's cheeks, now covered in tears.

She watched as Aisu suddenly bolted for the door, her nightgown floating behind her. Haruhi jumped up, running after her. Haruhi finger slipper through Aisu's long hair as she reached for her nightgown, stopping Aisu.

"You'll get hurt," Haruhi warned her.

"He's going to kill my fiance!" Aisu yelled at her through tears. She flung the door open and ran up the stairs. Haruhi felt a pang of sympathy in her heart for Aisu. Slowly, she locked the door once more and sat back down.

"Who's her fiance?" Kaoru asked, being the first of the boys to speak up. Haruhi continued looking off into space.

"Winter," she answered. She was used to it by now. At first, it freaked her out, the way that Winter and Aisu looked at each other, the few times she caught them kissing, the mentioning of marriage between the two of them, but once she accepted the Pureblood ways, she was used to it... then she realized, they were not.

She looked up to see several faces looking at her in confusion, shock, and disgust.

"It's complicated. Their both Purebloods, so it's okay," was all she said. She didn't feel like explaining it to them. She continued looking off into space as the boys continued talking, but she ignored them. Honey notice her discomfort and, with Usa in hand, he walked over to her, standing next to her.

"What's the matter?" Honey asked. Haruhi turned to look at him.

"I'm just really worried about them, and I'm really frustrated that no one believes what she said," Haruhi explained.

"I believed her!" Tamaki protested, ending the conversation he was having with Kyoya and the twins. They now were looking at him like he was crazy. Haruhi, however, was grateful.

"You do?" she asked.

"Yes... I mean, I didn't at first, but... it was the only thing that made sense as to why you were here without being his lover," Tamaki said. A look of care and understanding was returned to Tamaki's eyes, and Haruhi smiled slightly. Partly because of Tamaki, and also because... Dai was gone now. He disappeared quickly and suddenly.

"Let's go check on them," Haruhi said. She got up and guided the boys out of the basement. They walked up the stairs, but once they entered back into the house, Haruhi felt... ill. She could see blood even from the hallway leading into the foyer. She seemed to be the only one who noticed.

They all slowly walked towards the foyer, hearing the sobs of a young girl. Aisu.

As Haruhi got closer and closer to the blood, her eyes began to glow a crimson red. She tried to hide it, since she was behind the guys, but Kyoya noticed. He stared at her as they kept walking.

"I'm fine," she said. She had been feeling strongly lately, but still... this was a bit much.

The twins, who were in front, turned the corner and stopped. Tamaki, bumping into them, also stopped once he looked into the foyer. Honey and Mori made there way around, and Honey gasped. Finally, Kyoya and Haruhi moved to Honey and Mori's side and saw a terrible scene;

Winter, thrown into the ground, unconscious, surrounded by his own blood while Aisu cried over top of him.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Only four more chapters till the end! XD Sorry for the kinda long chapter, I just get so passionate and I want to put as many details in as I can! I hope you guys enjoyed this one. :)<strong>_


	10. Aftermath

"Aisu..." Haruhi said, walking up to her and comforting her. She struggled to walk past all the small piles of blood and to walk up to a unconcious Winter. Even if Aisu was a stronger vampire, she was still only a fourteen year old girl. She continued sobbing over her brother. She shakily caught her breath.

"Please call my brother and my grandfather. They are close by," Aisu said through sobs. She rested one hand on Winters back, her other shoulder pulled out of the socket by Dai. That was part of the reason she was crying.

"I don't know their numbers," Haruhi replied.

"They're programmed into the house phone. Just find their numbers and call them please!" Aisu said. Haruhi nodded and sprinted back into the kitchen, the only place that she knew had a home phone. As she rushed past the boys, she looked at each of them, revealing her crimson eyes. It was a difficult thing to do.

She searched through the address book, looking for Daku and hopefully someone with the name 'grandfather', since she didn't know their grandfathers name. Finally, she found the name that said 'Daku-cell' and called it, since she knew he wasn't at home.

After only a few rings, he picked up.

"Hello?" he answered.

"Daku, this is Haruhi. Winter was just attacked by Dai," she said quickly, her heart rate raised. Between the drama of everything and the intense lust for blood, she didn't know how much more she could take.

"What? How did this happen?" Daku asked, nearly yelling into the phone, frightening his pregnant wife in the other room.

"I don't know. One minute we were all in the living room watching a movie, the next Aisu was shoving us down in the basement while Winter fought Dai," Haruhi said. She was now sitting with her back against the wall. She needed a moment to rest, but it didn't make her feel any better. There was a very brief moment of silence.

"Us? Who else is there?" Daku asked. Haruhi felt her cheeks heat up out of embarrassment. She hadn't even mention the six humans who just so happened to walk in on a vampire attack.

"Um, well, Winter's other friends came over... the Host club. He tried to get them to leave, but they wouldn't listen to him. Aisu told them everything ," she explained. She waited for his response. Several miles away, Daku was getting dressed, getting ready to leave. He didn't know much about Winter's friends, but from what he had seen... he didn't like them. He had a hard time understanding why Winter would want to be around such people. Nonetheless, there was crisis at hand.

If Winter had called, he would have been there by now, but it would take a while to get there now.

"I'll call my grandfather. He should be able to help. For now, just do what you can to help Winter," Daku said.

"Yes, understood," Haruhi said. She didn't know it, but silently, a scared blonde boy creeped his way into the kitchen, watching in both fear and pitty as he saw the scene in front of him. Haruhi hung the phone up and then flung her head between her knees. She took in deep breaths.

Tamaki had never seen her like this. Glowing red eyes, thrown so far off course... it was a different Haruhi. He wanted to go up and hold her while he also wanted to run in terror. She was a vampire. Haruhi wanted to drink blood. She was a creature that he never believed existed. This girl...

"Go tell Aisu I called her brother and that her brother is calling her grandfather," she said, not even looking up.

"Yes," he said, surprised. He rushed into the front foyer to tell Aisu the news. He saw Kyoya with his hands around Winter's neck; the twins, Honey, and Mori all stood in the same place. He watched to see what Kyoya was doing.

"He still has a pulse, but it's not very strong. What should we do?" Kyoya asked Aisu. Aisu knew that he obviously must have a pulse. If he was dead, he would be sand. She thanked a god she doesn't believe in that he wasn't sand.

"There's nothing we can do. I tried to get him to bite me, but he won't, and biting any of you is out of the question," Aisu said. She searched for all the possibilities in her mind, but nothing came to her.

After several minutes of debating, the phone finally rang from Winters back pocket. Aisu used her good arm to fish the phone out of his back pocket and saw that the caller ID was their mother. She answered the call.

"Mommy?" she answered in English. She hardly ever called her mom 'mommy' unless she was in serious trouble or serious pain. Right now, she was in both.

"Aisu? Where's Winter?" Yuki responded. Almost a hour away, Yuki and Kaname were climbing into their car, prepared to head home. When they got the call from Daku, they quickly left their meeting and headed for home.

"He won't wake up," Aisu sobbed. Out of the entire vampire community, of all the vampires in the world, Aisu only felt comfortable crying in front of her family. They were the only ones that didn't treat her like a Pureblood princess, only like a princess.

"Did you give him any blood?" Yuki asked.

"I tried to get him to bite me, but he won't," she explained, hysterical. Naturally, Winter's body would make more blood, but it take a long time, and it wouldn't be fast enough. That's why she worried so much.

"Sweetie, don't worry. Your brother called your grandfather, and your grandfather called for help. Help should be there soon."

Help? What kind of help would her grandfather give her? She wanted her grandfather to help, she didn't want her grandfather calling someone else for help... who could he possibly call...

Oh.

Right.

Aisu looked up and noticed a couple of large trucks speeding down the large stretch of road it took to get to their house. They were speeding so fast, it took Aisu a moment to realize who they were and who all was in those trucks.

"He called the Vampire Hunter's Society?" she asked. She watched as the trucks hurried their way up the driveway, making the circle around the fountain.

"Yes. They've been looking for Dai so they were nearby. They might be able to help Winter," Yuki said. Aisu could sense not one, but two vampires. One was weak, yet the other was even weaker. How was that even possible? Perhaps, like her grandfather, the weaker one also had a large amount of vampire DNA within them without actually being a vampire? The stronger one though... she had only heard of this man...

"Mom, one of them is a vampire. That's..." she said.

"Yes, I know. They must be there now. I'll let you go so you can talk to them. Call me if they need to speak with me or if anything else happens," Yuki said. Aisu watched as the Hunters strutted up to the door. She recognized none of them but one. Through the walls, she watched as one of them rang the bell, clearly anxious to get inside.

"Open the door," she said to Kyoya in a almost cold voice. Kyoya listened and got up.

"Bye mom," she said into the phone before hanging up. She continued looking through the walls at all the unknown faces. Kyoya hesitantly opened the door. He and a hunters awkwardly looked at each other before Kyoya opened the door wider and stepped to the side, allowing them to come in.

Just as hesitantly, the Hunters stepped foot into the Pureblood mansion. The one in front, with black hair, he took a moment to process the amount of blood that was around him. He stepped fully into the foyer, allowing all the others to walk in around him.

It was then that brown eyes met purple.

He stared at her just as intently as she stared at him. They already didn't like each other.

The one with black hair poked him in the side with his shoulder, chuckling.

"Stop it, we got a mission here," he said. He continued walking up to two vampires. Several followed him. The tall silver haired vampire/vampire hunter walked into the foyer, looking at all the other young faces.

"What's with all the humans?" he asked. His intense stare frightened all of them. He was a very unfriendly person.

"That's his friends. They just happened to be here when Dai showed up," Aisu said, annoyed. She stood up, holding her shoulder. She intended to turn around, but what she saw made her stop.

By the door stood a young boy, probably her age. She could tell right away who is father was. He had the same odd coloring. He was the weaker one. He wasn't a vampire, she knew that much now. She looked back at the older one. He must have married a human.

How stupid.

"What's a child doing here?!" she asked. They all looked up at her, and again, purple eyes met brown. The young boy looked to her, and only smiled. He knew she must have been upset, so he let it go.

Instead of anyone saying anything, the boy walked up to Aisu. He lightly pushed her hand off her shoulder. He held her body still while examining her arm.

_"Who is this boy? What makes him think he can just walk up to me and start touching me without saying anything, especially when I'm only in my nightgown?!" _she thought to herself. He continued to look at her shoulder before slowly pulling back.

"You'll probably need surgery. He pulled your shoulder too far out of the socket to just push it back in," he said. She looked at him with widened eyes. How could he tell? Just by looking? She couldn't think of a single person who could just tell by looking at someone how bad their injury was and what needed to be done to it.

"He's a prodigy," someone said. Aisu looked over and noticed almost all the Vampire Hunter's looking at her. They seemed fascinated for some unknown reason.

"Call me Katsurou," he whispered to her with a smile. She just continued to look at him and back at his father. They looked exactly the same... how could they possibly be so different in personality when they were so alike in appearance?

"Let's flip him over and see how bad he is. We can maybe stitch him up if it isn't too bad, and then we can prepare to take him to some sort of clinic," one of the guys surrounding Winter said.

"Her too," Katsurou said, referring to Aisu.

She didn't like this. She didn't like this at all. She didn't like people coming in here and touching her brother, touching her. Staring down Winter's friends like they caused it. Walking into her home and telling everyone what to do without her approval. She wasn't used to it. She was snapped out her hatred by the voice of the same person.

"Don't you vampires have your own clinics?" he asked. Ugh. She also didn't like how she was referred to as 'some vampire' or 'you vampires'. She nodded her head while grinding her teeth.

"Is there someone you can call to make preparations?" he asked. She nodded again.

"Please do so," he said. He and the other men prepared to flip Winter over. She turned away before she could see it. Katsurou watched her out of the corner of his eye, oddly Kuran-like. He slyly watched as more tears filled the brims of Aisu's eyes. She slowly turned and headed towards the kitchen.

"Follow me," she said to the humans. They all obeyed her, following her into the same kitchen that Haruhi was in.

_**A Couple Hours Later**_

Mori. Honey. Kaoru. Hikaru. Kyoya. Tamaki. Haruhi. That was the order in which the Host Club sat at the vampire clinic, waiting to her the news. After returning home, Kaname and Yuki quickly rushed Winter and Aisu to a clinic, paying hardly any attention to Zero and his son. They had much greater things to worry about. They asked that Takuma stay behind to discuss with them all the important details.

They now waited in the clinic for Yuki to tell them the news. She rounded the corner and without any words exchanged, she sat down in front of the Host Club members. She showed a sad smile.

"Aisu is going in to surgery. If they can get enough blood, they will be able to save Winter. They will probably have enough by tomorrow night, since many people have already agreed to give blood. Once he gets enough blood, they will do surgery on him," Yuki said. That was all she knew. Everything happened so quick that the doctors could only tell Kaname and Yuki so much. A tear fell down her cheek.

"Do they have enough blood for tonight?" Kyoya asked, being typical Kyoya. Yuki nodded.

"They have just enough to get him through the night," Yuki said. Kyoya sighed. Using a mix between his intellectual mind and his negative attitude, he said something rather insensitive.

"There's always something that can go wrong," he said. Yuki looked at him with shock; Haruhi with disgust. Tamaki elbowed him as hard as he could.

"What? I'm just being honest. They'll probably need more blood. Do they take human donations?" he asked. Now Haruhi also looked at Kyoya in shock. Hesitantly, Yuki nodded. She wasn't sure where he was going with this. He stood up.

"Well then, where do I go to donate?" he asked.

"Kyoya, really?" Haruhi asked. He had never seen him be so... selfless. Yuki stood up as well, tilting her head in a confused way. There was a moment of silence before she spoke.

"You don't have to do that," she said in a soft voice. He was so nice... she really needed it right now, but she was right; he didn't have to do that.

"I know," he responded. He forced a small smile which relaxed her. She nodded.

"Okay, this way," she said. The whole Host Club sat in surprised shock. They had never seen Kyoya do such a thing. He was being unselfish. He was being... not Kyoya. They took a minute to digest the news.

"I guess Kyoya is really okay with this whole situation," Hikaru said. Haruhi sighed. She took that to mean that the others weren't okay with it. Tamaki looked at her. His heart broke whenever he looked at her now. He was okay with who she was... but she was a vampire now. Now they could never, ever be...

He grabbed Haruhi's hand and guided her out of the building, taking her and the others by surprise. He practically dragged Haruhi out, her falling behind him. He pulled her through the doors into the chilly night.

He stopped, looking at her. Haruhi looked into his violet eyes.

He slowly brought his hand up to her cheek. She didn't know how to react, but she let him touch her face. His other hand lowered down to her waist and he pulled her closer. Haruhi blushed of embarrassment again. What was he thinking?

"You don't have to return to the Host Club," he said finally. Haruhi's eyes widened.

"Don't worry about your debt anymore. You can go back to being a girl," he said. Haruhi took a step back. She pulled his hands off of her face and waist. Tamaki was now the one who was surprised.

"Why?" was all that she could manage to get out of herself. She felt the slightest burning in her nose, the slightest drop of a tear forming in her eyes. Tamaki now began to blush as well. He pulled his hand back to himself. He looked to ground as he searched for the words. This whole night, people had been blunt about everything, so why not be the same.

He looked up at her with such sad eyes.

"We are two different things. You are a vampire, and I am a human. I know that I am not imagining this. These past couple of weeks, you have acted differently with me. I know that I am not the only one who feels this way. Please don't deny it," he said. Haruhi now was frozen. Stunned by what he had said.

Tamaki continued to look on with sad eyes, and now, so did Haruhi. He knew it. She must admit her defeat. He cracked her... he was right. She couldn't deny even if she wanted to. A tear slowly found it's way out of her eye, ever so lightly trailing down her face.

"I am in love with you Haruhi," he admitted.

_"I love you too!" _she almost responded, but before she could get to that, he continued.

"But we can never be," he said.

With that, he left. He walked past her, leaving her behind in the cold air.

* * *

><p><strong><em>DUN DUN DAAAAAA... Winter is almost dead.<em>**

**_DUN DUN DAAAAAA... Zero is back._**

**_DUN DUN DAAAAAA... And he has a son._**

**_DUN DUN DAAAAAA... Tamaki admits he loves Haruhi, but walks away._**

**_DUN DUN DAAAAAA... But Haruhi loves him back!_**

**_Again, thank you for reading, and great idea about posting the pictures on Google Plus. I will do that, but I am having issued with my account, so please be patient. Thank you!_**


	11. MIA

_**Two Weeks Later**_

Half-awake, a scarred vampire made his way down the fancy hallways of Ouran High School. His book and papers were lazily thrown into the crook of his arm. The music pouring out of his earbuds were the only thing that made him feel somewhat awake. After two weeks of healing, he was having his worst Monday yet.

When a Pureblood prince is put into the hospital, it's not hard to find a lot of donors who would be willing to give him as much blood as he needs. Still, it took him a few days to be able to open his eyes, a week to be able to go home, and another week for him to feel strong enough to return to school. Everyone knew that he was still very weak, but going to school was a challenge even he knew he would be able to overcome.

Barely paying any attention to everyone around him, he continued up the stairs. Almost everyone had noticed that Winter was gone for so long. The girls who visited the Host Club, his class mates, the teachers... This, in turn, got Winter some looks and stares as he continued on to the un-used music room. He had met with some of his teachers early to get some work that he missed and hoped to get a early start.

At the third level of the building, Winter continued to pay hardly any attention to his surroundings, digging through his stack of books and papers to find the papers that he wanted to work on first. Naturally, Winter walked a little fast, and without paying attention, he realized that by the time he got his paper, he had already found his way to the music room. He looked through the doors and... wow...

Sitting on one of the tables, a petite brown haired girl had her fingers in the hair of a tall blonde boy that currently had his lips on hers.

Son of a bitch. A vampire falling in love with a human never works out well. Winter, dumbfounded and slightly aggravated, continued to stand there for a moment, but ultimately decided he'd rather walk away before being noticed, so he turned away. Too bad he was too late.

"Oh," Haruhi said, pulling out of the kiss, catching Tamaki off guard. She looked through the doors, sensing a familiar presence.

"Winterhawk," she said. She jumped off the table and quickly opened the doors, watching the tall vampire walk away from her. Tamaki followed, also surprised by the boy's sudden reappearance.

"Winterhawk!" Haruhi called out. The sound reached Winter's ears, causing him to pause in his tracks. Damn. So close.

He slowly turned back around to the two host's standing in the door way. They both slowly started walking towards him as he stood in the same position.

"When did you get back?" Haruhi asked.

"Today. I got back from the hospital about a week ago," he answered, not sure if she was referring to coming back to school or coming back home. Haruhi felt a odd itch, some sort of discomfort all of a sudden.

"I was going to come see how you were doing, but I wasn't sure if that would be okay or not," she admitted. She felt very guilty, and she felt stupid for feeling guilty. It was such a cliche; when someone else gets hurt and you blame yourself. Usually people did that sort of thing for attention, but Haruhi didn't want anymore attention. If she hadn't been at his house, Winter would have been fine. Dai was coming after her, wasn't he?

"It was probably best you didn't. I didn't start feeling better until a couple days ago," Winter said.

"You're already back in school?" Tamaki asked. He had learned a lot about vampires the past week through Haruhi, but he was still taken back by the whole thing.

"It doesn't take long for vampires to heal, especially Purebloods," Winter said. Tamaki nodded, showing his understanding. He silently grinded his teeth. One of Winter's pet peeves was when people acted like something wasn't a big deal when they knew it was. Tamaki and Haruhi... that's a big deal. In a few moments of silence, Winter looked back and forth between small Haruhi and tall Tamaki. They both blushed, realizing that he had seen everything.

"So, I guess you saw me and Haruhi," Tamaki said, the first one to speak. He rubbed the back of his neck hesitantly. Winter nodded. Haruhi looked away. She was embarrassed, but above all, she knew what Winter was going to say.

"Well... this is awkward for all us then, isn't it? Look Winter, Haruhi and I haven't told everyone else, so would you mind not telling anyone?" Tamaki asked. Winter sighed.

"Fine," he said. Haruhi waited for the lecture, but Winter stayed silent. She looked up at him with confused eyes. Winter looked back at her. He knew she knew. Tamaki, noticing the situation, questioned it.

"What is it?" Tamaki asked. Haruhi looked up at him with hesitation. Tamaki could tell that he shouldn't have asked that question by the way Haruhi reacted. He looked up at Winter again, who didn't look happy either. Winter took a subtle deep breath.

"A vampire and a human together is a bad idea," Winter began. Tamaki's mouth opened slightly with surprise.

"It will either end in heartbreak, death, or blood," Winter said. He was referring to the most likely outcomes; that either Haruhi and Tamaki will break up, broken hearted, Tamaki will die before Haruhi, or Tamaki would also become a vampire.

Haruhi and Tamaki, of course, didn't know that that was what he was thinking about.

"What do you mean?" Haruhi questioned him.

"Just remember Tamaki; Haruhi will live eternally so long as no one kills her. You will not," Winter said. Tamaki and Haruhi stood frozen, dumbfounded. Winter continued looking in the same spot. He looked at neither of them, instead, he looked at the wall in front of him.

After a long moment of silence between them, Winter finally decided to walk off. Time to find somewhere else to study.

After a few minutes of wandering around the school, Winter was able to find a dark classroom that appeared to be empty. There were a lot of people around, so he couldn't tell if there was anyone else in the classroom, but a dark place to study seemed perfect to him. Without hesitation, he pushed the unlocked door open. He scanned the room, looking at all the desks and realized that he must have been in some sort of storage room, as all the desks were old. When he got to the front of the room, he saw something... something that... made him uncomfortable.

Sitting on a old teachers desk was the younger Kaoru, and in front of him was the older Hikaru. They were sitting and standing in the same position that Haruhi and Tamaki were. Both of the twins buttons were undone. Both of them looked at him with faces of shock and anger at him walking in on them. Winter sighed again and gathered his books again.

"Excuse me," he said, exiting the room and closing the door. As mentioned, Winter can't stand it when someone pretends like something that is a big deal isn't. In his brain, he analyzed the situation. Was it a big deal?

Winter knew that incest among humans and incest among vampires were totally different. Marriage between Pureblood siblings wasn't as popular, but nothing shocking. Incest among humans, Winter decided, was only considered taboo since it could cause genetic defects when a child is created out of incest among humans, something that didn't happen with vampires. However, Kaoru and Hikaru can't have a child together. That was another thing. Gay vampires was nearly unheard of. Gay humans in Japan and the US are often treated differently.

Overall, Winter knew that saying anything to anyone or even mentioning the situation to them would cause guilt, embarrassment, and anger. They might even deny it and try to make Winter look like an idiot. Winter rolled his eyes. He just didn't really care.

To him, it wasn't a big deal, so he shrugged it off. He continued wandering the halls.

_"Why is everyone so horny today?" _Winter asked. He was really just frustrated. After being treated like a baby for nearly two weeks, he didn't like coming back to a school full of secrets and odd glances. He barely even liked coming to school at all. Then another thought hit him. He looked at his watch.

_"It's seven o'clock in the morning. What is wrong with everyone's hormones if they are all making out so early in morning?"_

_**Meanwhile, In The Host Club Room**_

"Well, he's right... I won't live forever," Tamaki said. Ever since Winter had brought it up, Tamaki was now suddenly depressed. Haruhi was mad at him for even mentioning it. He didn't have to do that and he didn't have to do it that way. She could have told Tamaki about it, and she could have done it much better. However, now, when she looked at his sad face... maybe she would't have been able to say it. Then, it struck her... what Zero had said to her that night.

"I probably won't either," Haruhi said. She was really talking to herself. She was now deep in thought, thinking back to what Zero had told her in that kitchen.

"What?" Tamaki questioned her. She looked back to him.

_**Two Weeks Ago**_

Haruhi continued panting. Aisu had directed the rest of the Host Club into Kaname's office so that Takuma could talk to them all. She was left alone the kitchen. She didn't want to leave because right outside the kitchen was the hallway to the foyer, which was still covered in Winter's blood. The whole Kuran family left, but the vampire hunter's stayed behind, trying to decide what to do next. They had been tracking him down for so long, but he got away so quickly that they didn't even get a glimpse of him. That's why Zero was with them; as a vampire, he could sense other vampires... like Haruhi.

He turned the corner into the kitchen. He knew since the moment he came into the house that there was another vampire hiding somewhere. Haruhi could feel Zero's presence get closer, but she knew he was also a vampire hunter. He was part of the group that kill's vampires like Haruhi. She didn't want to reveal that she was trying very hard to fight off her urge to drink blood. He could tell though.

"So, you're one of Dai's victims," he spoke. Haruhi didn't responded. She just continued to pant. Zero stepped closer to her.

"How nice of the Kuran's to take you in. They are always helping pitiful little vampires like you," he said. Now he was getting somewhere. Haruhi chuckled.

"You're a vampire too. In fact, your the same kind as me. I know that much," Haruhi replied, still not looking at him. Zero crouched down near her.

"We are not the same. I'm not turning into a Level E," Zero said. Haruhi slowly raised her head, revealing her crimson red eyes. Zero smirked. He knew she was hungry.

"How did you get the blood of the person that bit you?" Haruhi asked. Now, it was Zero who stayed silent. He didn't feel a need to answer her question. At least, that's what he told himself. They continued to look at each other until Haruhi smiled.

"I bet it was the Kuran's who helped you, wasn't it?" she asked. Winter hadn't mentioned anyone like Zero, so she didn't know how to react. Still, she could tell by the way he responded to her question that he too had been helped by the Kuran's. Haruhi chuckled, then threw her head back between her legs. This is how she missed the small boy who slowly entered the kitchen, looking for his father.

"You know the rules don't you? If you don't drink the blood of the person who bit you, we have to kill you. I hope, for your sake, that Kaname and Yuki reach Dai before we do," he said coldly. He ignored what Haruhi had said, not wanting to tell her that it was because of Kaname that he was still alive. He stood up and exited the room. He tried to get his son to leave also, but he refused. His son slowly entered the room while Zero went back to the foyer. He crouched next to Haruhi, like his father did.

It was true that Katsurou looked just like his dad, but he was nothing like his father.

"Ignore him. He's just very good at holding grudges, especially against the Kuran's," he said. Haruhi lifted her head again once more, revealing her eyes again. It was moments like this that Katsurou was happy that his mother was a human. He didn't have to go through that. Still, he wasn't like his father. He wanted to become a vampire hunter to help people, not hurt them more. Looking at Haruhi with sympathetic eyes, he stuck his wrist out to her.

"You can drink my blood if you like. It may not be as special as Pureblood blood, but it might make you feel better," he said with a smile. Haruhi's mouth opened in shock.

_**Present Day**_

"I felt so guilty about biting him. That's why I stayed in the kitchen until they left. I didn't want his father to look at me, knowing what I had done to his son," Haruhi admitted. Tamaki looked at her with such sad eyes. She hadn't told him about that night. He had no idea. If he had known, he would have rushed down there and given her his blood, so she wouldn't have felt so bad about drinking it.

The way that young boy smiled, the slight giggle in the way he spoke, it just seemed so impossible that he and his father were the same. When Haruhi told Yuki about what happened that night, at first she was shocked. After a moment, Yuki smiled and giggled a bit.

_"He must get his personality from his mother. Zero never would have done something like that," _she had said.

"I see," Tamaki said, snapping her back into present day. Haruhi looked at him, wondering what he would do next. After a moment of silence, Tamaki spoke.

"So you need to get Dai's blood," he said. She nodded. Tamaki had a crazy thought then. A very crazy, stupid thought.

_"After Haruhi get's Dai's blood... then maybe we can find a way to be together... if Winter will allow it..."_

* * *

><p><strong><em>What do you think Tamaki has in mind? Hmmm? ^_^<em>**

**_Bet you weren't expecting THAT kind of incest, huh?_**

**_Also, I realized that my original plans for the story were kind of ridiculous, so instead of there being two more chapters left, I'm going to split one of them in half, so there will be three more left._**


	12. Not So Relaxed Vacation

_**That Summer**_

"Feels good to finally have some summer relaxation," Hikaru yawned, stretching as he got out of the limo. Kaoru blushed as he realized that Hikaru's shirt shifted when he did this, revealing a toned V on his lower body. Winter ignored the site in front of him. He had gotten used to it and he was still the only one that knew. Hikaru, Kaoru, and Winter only discussed the matter once. Hikaru threatened Winter upon seeing him, but Winter assured him that he simply didn't care enough to tell anyone. He also informed Hikaru that if he threatened him once more, he would tell the whole continent of Asia.

Yes. Kuran men don't take threats very well.

Winter also continued to keep Tamaki and Haruhi a secret, but he did care. Why? Well... you'll see in a couple of minutes.

Slowly, all the members of the limo poured out. There were three separate cars being taken. One was filled with the Host Club, plus Aisu. Another held Yuki and Kaname, Yori and Aido, Ruka and Akatsuki, and Kaien. The third had what Winter called 'the adult children'. In it was Daku, Ivyrose, Ruka and Akatsuki's daughter, and Yori and Aido's twin sons. Winter hardly got to see his older siblings or the others, so he was pleased they would be here.

"So, this is your cousins house?" Haruhi asked. Winter nodded as Senri stepped out of the large building.

"This is their vacation house. They still live in America. Their son, Arata, speaks English much better then he speaks Japanese, so you probably won't get to speak to him very much, but his parents grew up in Japan," he explained.

"I'm confused as to your whole family dynamic. Is he your uncle or a cousin, or what?" Tamaki asked, referring to Senri.

"It's complicated. My parents parents, my grandparents, had a older brother. Senri is their biological cousin, though they were not raised like cousins. Technically Senri is my cousin and so is his son," Winter explained quickly. He didn't like to talk about his great uncle Rido and he knew that Senri didn't like mentioning him either, so that was all he wished to say on the matter. Tamaki nodded and the two of them proceeded to get the bags out of the trunk as the other stood to the side of the limo. Senri walked out to the group of people, welcoming his old friends as Rima slowly followed.

"Where will everyone be sleeping?" Winter wondered out loud. Tamaki looked around to make sure no one was looking before speaking.

"Haruhi and I were thinking of sharing a room," Tamaki admitted. Winter quietly groaned. It was loud enough for Tamaki to hear him, but not loud enough for everyone else. Tamaki rolled his eyes. He knew what Winter thought about the situation. The two of them fought back and forth over it many times.

"Would you stop with the attitude? I know your opinion on it, but even when I offered a solution..." Tamaki started, but Winter interrupted him, already knowing where we was going with it.

"It's not a solution, you idiot. If anything, it would just make things worst. How many times do I need to tell you that doing something like that is out of the question and goes against my family's morals?" Winter asked. The two of them spoke in whispers. Angry whispers, but still, hardly anyone would hear them. Of course, siblings are nosy, and out of Winter's three siblings, two of them were curious as to what was being said. One was already listening in on what they were saying, and she decided to speak up.

"He's right. We aren't allowed to bite humans unless our reasoning makes good enough sense, and biting a human because he is in love with his high school sweetheart isn't a good enough reason," Aisu added, also being quiet. Tamaki grinded his teeth. Winter and Tamaki hadn't noticed that Aisu was so close, so they both were a bit surprised. This is how they also didn't notice Daku creeping up on them, being the typical annoying big brother that he was. Tamaki sighed.

"Still, you don't have any right to comment on my relationship with Haruhi just because you think it's wrong. You don't hear me voicing my opinion on your incest!" Tamaki said. This made all the Purebloods freeze for a second, even Daku. No, especially Daku, since he was expecting a child with his sister and wife. Winter groaned again, frustrated at how the Host Club just didn't seem to understand they way's of Purebloods. Surprisingly though, it wasn't Winter or even Daku who spoke up against Tamaki.

"Hey, you're the one who wants be bitten so badly. If Winter bites you, he'll become your master, and you'll have to show a little more respect," Aisu said. She spoke a bit louder then the other two, so her voice tenderly fell on her mothers, fathers, and cousins ears. They all looked at each other uncomfortably. Thankfully, no one else was paying too much attention to what they were saying. Tamaki thought about it, and he was right. Blowing up in Winter's face wasn't going to do much to help him. He sighed.

"Fine, but I might point out that I am not a vampire. I am not living in a vampire world. You are both living in a human world. I get that as vampires, you two are above the rest, but as people, you are no better then any of the other humans, so it would be wise to treat me with the same respect I treat you," Tamaki said. What an idiot. Technically, at this moment, he was living in a vampire world. There were many more vampires then humans here. Still, Winter saw his point.

"Fine. I won't voice my opinion on the matter anymore. In exchange, you have to stop asking me to bite you. If someday there is a good enough reason, then I will do it, but until then, there is nothing that I can do," Winter said. That's when Daku's ear perked up. Daku was a bit more sly then people gave him credit for. After all, he was Kaname's offspring. Let's not forget the ten years he watched over his sister without anyone knowing. Daku had a bold personality and was a bit of a comedian. It was part of his cover. Now was his chance to put his two cents in on the matter. Mostly because he loved messing around with his younger brother.

"Winter, be careful with your words," he said, walking up silently and joining the conversation. He also whispered along with everyone else.

"What do you mean?" the younger boy asked.

"That's a promise you just made. A promise is a promise. If Tamaki finds a good enough reason to be bitten, you have to keep your word. You have to be the one to bite him," he said. It's a bit of a cliche for the older sibling with a family and home to be imparting wisdom on to a clumsier, more naive younger sibling, but Daku saw the importance in teaching Winter the hard lessons. A word is a word.

"I know, and I will, if and when he finds a good reason," Winter said. Daku hesitantly raised his eyebrows, but seeing the seriousness in both his younger siblings faces, he walked back to his wife to help with the bags.

"Winter, Arata will be back from the supermarket soon. You can put your stuff in his room. There is an extra bed," Senri said. Winter nodded and headed inside.

_**That Night**_

"You can't even see anything, what's so special about it?" Hikaru asked Winter. At the top level, Arata showed them the large windows in the unused room. It wasn't a attic, but it might as well of been, since there was no use for the room. Arata tried to think of a purpose, but the strange landing and the odd placing of electrical sockets made it difficult to do anything. Outside the windows was the ocean. There was a lighthouse nearby that shone out into the night, but it didn't do much to show the water. It was dark, so there wasn't much to see at all. Arata was just taking the opportunity to show them around.

"It probably looks good during the day though, after the sun comes up," Winter responded.

"I'm sure you wouldn't want to be a vampire in this room during the day though," Kyoya chuckled. Winter rolled his eyes at the easy joke that literally anyone one Earth could have made, but yet... he had a point. Almost the whole wall was made up of large windows.

"Maybe we could set up a little table and some chairs up here, then we could use it for breakfast!" Aisu suggested. She then translated the sentence into English so that Arata would be able to understand. Arata shook his head.

"No, the sun rises through these windows. It wouldn't be a good idea," Arata explained. Winter and Aisu both blushed slightly.

"What did he say?" Kyoya asked.

"Nothing," they both responded.

"Well, I'm just happy to be able to spend some time here. I haven't been here before and the town looks nice and quaint," Haruhi said. It was a bit random, but the conversation was obviously dying. Tamaki smiled.

"By the way, I meant to thank you and your parents for allowing them to come," Winter said to his cousin. Arata only shrugged.

"Don't mention it," Arata said. Haruhi sort of admired how the two spoke in such a similar fashion. They didn't even look at each other. They were so similar in appearance as well. The only big difference was that Winter had brown eyes and glasses, while Arata had blue eyes. They could easily be mistaken for brothers.

Then, the air shifted a bit. There was gentle change in how all the vampires felt. Arata, never sensing these new people before, questioned it.

"Who is that?" he asked. Haruhi slowly gained goosebumps up her arms. Winter felt a annoyance growing in his abdomen. Aisu felt very uncomfortable. Unfortunately, out of the four vampires in that room, only half were able to tell who all of them were.

"One of them is Dai," Winter said. That was all he knew. Hearing Dai's name, almost all the Host Club members look at him with discomfort. At this point, they all knew who Dai was. Everyone's heart beat quickened except Winter's. He didn't feel excited, just annoyed, even though Dai had really done the most damage to him.

"Who are the other two?" Arata asked. Arata had been warned by his parents about who Dai was, but there were a lot of other people coming. Two of them only Haruhi and and Aisu remembered.

"One of them is Zero," Haruhi said. Winter, since he was nearly dead when Zero and his son were in his house, never got to meet them, so he didn't know the feeling of their presence.

"Katsurou... they actually let him come to chase Dai?" Aisu wondered out loud. She was speaking in English, since she was more used to English then Japanese. Winter looked at her. There was a small ping of jealousy in his stomach. Aisu looked at him.

"Katsurou is my age. Why would they let him chase Dai?" she asked. Winter would have liked to answer her question, but he didn't have an answer. He had no clue as to why they would let a fourteen year old boy chase a Pureblood vampire. Perhaps it was to help track him down, the same reason Zero always joined them? Katsurou had some vampire abilities. Still, Winter shrugged. The door behind them opened.

"Guys, your parents want to talk to you downstairs," Senri said, referring to his younger cousins. They both nodded their heads and followed Senri downstairs, everyone else following them. This house was also built for vampires, which made Haruhi feel much more comfortable despite the very disturbing circumstances.

By the time they reached the kitchen where their parents were, there were already a few vampire hunters with them. The sight made Winter sick to his stomach; Zero standing so close to his mother. He knew that Zero had threatened to kill her. As mentioned, Kuran men don't take threats lightly.

"Winter, I want you to stay here with your friends. Your grandfather will stay with you all. Your brother is coming with us and your sister is staying here. Dai is very close. We're going to try to catch him," Kaname said.

"All of you?" Winter asked. Kaname nodded his head.

"But I thought vampire hunters and vampires don't work together. Who's going to get his head on a silver plate?" Winter asked.

"We'll figure that out after we catch him. For now, just get somewhere safe," he said. With that, Kaname left, Daku following. Yuki grabbed her stick off the counter. It stung her hand a bit, but it finally changed into a scythe, and she too walked out. It wasn't very often that Yuki went out to fight, so Winter knew that she must of had hope. The others followed, leaving Zero and Katsurou in the kitchen.

"Kat, I want you stay here too," Zero said. Aisu giggled very subtly at the boys nickname. He seemed as gentle as cat, so it made sense. Katsurou looked up at his father with confusion and a bit of a bruised ego.

"Why? You said you wanted me to help," he asked.

"Yes, and you did. You helped us track him down, but I don't want you to get near him. You haven't been trained properly and I don't want him to bite you. You'll turn into a full vampire, and I don't want that," Zero said. Katsurou looked to the ground. He didn't really want that either. Disappointed, he nodded his head. Zero placed a kiss on his sons head before leaving.

_"Hmmm... he's a cold mean person who hates my family and wants my mother dead... but he does have a heart... somewhere in there," _Aisu thought to herself.

With everyone gone, Winter turned to his sister and grandfather.

"Well, where is the safest place?" he asked.

"Well, I guess that would be where it would be harder for him to reach you. Perhaps you should go to one of the very top levels and hide out in there?" she asked.

_"Great, so we could have just stayed where we were," _Winter said. He sighed, looking at his sister's slightly swollen abdomen.

"What about you? You should come with us," Winter said. It was his urge to protect his sister as well as his unborn niece or nephew. She nodded. Then Winter turned his attention to Katsurou.

"I guess you'll be coming with us also," he said. Katsurou nodded. Aisu dug through her large tote that she had been carrying around with her since she got there. It was the one bag she forgot to put in her room. It had a bunch of travel things in it, and she pulled out a deck of cards.

"Since it will be boring sitting in there until they are done, maybe we can play a few card games," Aisu said. Almost everyone looked at her in confusion. It seemed like a awfully inappropriate time to be suggesting card games. Aisu just smiled. She then started to speak in English so that the Host Club would have a harder time understanding what she was saying.

"No reason to scare the humans even more then they are now. This will keep them occupied." Those who understood her (Winter, Kaien, Ivyrose, and Arata) nodded their heads.

"Well then, let's go," Kaien said. Slowly, the group of humans, vampires, and vampire hunters made their way up to the very top level, the room that they had been in before. They stepped up onto the landing/stage and formed a circle. Kaien decided to leave the room and stay on the lower levels as a form of protection. Winter and Ivyrose both offered to help him, but he refused, saying that Winter was too young and Ivy was too... pregnant. That left them in the room. Katsurou remained quiet throughout the card game.

Aisu noticed.

As she was sitting next to him, she gently leaned in and whispered to him.

"Why are you so quiet? Are you scared?" she asked. She didn't mean to tease him, but it came out like she was. Katsurou frowned, and shook his head.

"No," he replied. He seemed different from when she last saw him. From the other side of the circle, a certain big brother became jealous as his fiance leaned in to ask another question.

"Is it about your father?" Aisu asked. Katsurou blushed a little, and subtly nodded his head. Ivyrose, on his other side, noticed the conversation taking place. Aisu tried comforting him.

"You know, he probably did the right thing. For some reason, I feel like Dai might have gone for you. You're young and basically a very weak vampire. That seems to be his type," Aisu said. Katsurou thought about that notion, and shrugged.

"I just wanted to help catch Dai," Katsurou said.

Light bulbs.

Light bulbs everywhere.

Slowly, all three Purebloods came to same idea and slowly realized they were all thinking the same things. They shared a exchange of glances and Ivyrose gave her classic 'evil genius' smile. The smile gave Winter goosebumps. Ivyrose leaned into Katsurou as well.

"Maybe you can help," she whispered. Katsurou looked at her like she was crazy, but before he had time to contest, Aisu and Ivyrose grabbed both sides of him at the same time and dragged the little boy out. Winter and Arata rose, following them. Arata didn't know what they were thinking, but decided it must have been important. They dragged Katsurou into the hallway and closed the door.

Haruhi sighed.

"Typical. Let's just keep playing," she said.

A little while later, after discussing for a few minutes, all four vampires and one hunter turned as a human walked out of the room. Kyoya looked back at them, slightly amazed at how they all seemed to be in sync with each other.

"I just need to get something from the kitchen. Is that okay?" Kyoya asked. Since he didn't understand the nature of the situation, he didn't understand the danger of something as simple as going to the kitchen. They all looked at each other hesitantly. For the second time that day, everyone was surprised by who it was that finally spoke up.

"Sure, but I'll go with you just in case," Katsurou said. He still had his bag on him which had his tools. Kyoya shrugged and Katsurou joined him. The vampires were a little stunned to see him walk away so courageously, but they tried to shrug it off. They went back into the room and joined.

After only a few seconds though, the sound of a large window crashing could be heard. As the presence made it's way further into the house, even the Purebloods became panicked.

"Okay, now we really need to hide," Ivyrose said. She and Aisu hurried to guide the Host Club to somewhere safer. If there wasn't for all these humans, they normally wouldn't have been so worried. Winter instead, left the room, going into the hallway to try to figure out what was going on. As more and more people reentered the house and more and more shouts could be heard, he realized that Aisu and Ivyrose were too late.

Haruhi, inside, felt it too. Aisu and Ivyrose stopped in their tracks, realizing the flaw in what they had done.

Katsurou was not enough to protect Kyoya.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Look at all these families coming together for vacation. :) As you can tell, I stuck to the manga a little bit. Yori and Aido had twin sons (yes, Yori is a Level D vampire in my story), Akatsuki and Ruka had a daughter, and Senri and Rima had a son. In the manga, Akatsuki and Ruka end up together and Senri and Rima end up together, and it's hinted that Yori and Aido had children, but obviously I didn't stick entirely to the manga. I hope this doesn't bother anyone!<strong>_

_**Also, don't hate me for what I did with Kyoya... he's personally my favorite host, so trust me on this? Oh... BTW... what do you think happened to Kyoya? Make sure to see the next chapter to see if you are right ^_^**_

_**ALSO, WOO HOO for the longest chapter yet :P :)**_


	13. Dai's Death

_**First off: Let me apologize beforehand for any mistake in grammar or any odd words. It's very late at night and I really want to post this as soon as possible, so I am going to post this now, and then later I will update it if I find any mistakes. Sorry, I just really want to get it done! Thank you guys for reading, I hope you enjoy!**_

* * *

><p>Katsurou stumbled to the ground as the all-powerful Pureblood knocked him to the ground, grabbing Kyoya in the process. Katsurou rummaged through his bag, searching for his tools. He didn't have much, but surely he must of had something. That didn't matter though. When he turned around, he was already drinking the black haired boy's blood. Katsurou's vampire abilities were not very strong, but he could shift the change in Kyoya as his body painfully transformed into a vampire. He grunted out of sympathy for his pain, watching Kyoya's expression twist in agony.<p>

Quickly, several other vampire's and vampire hunter's crashed into the room. Dai threw Kyoya's body to the ground. Kyoya slowly grabbed his neck, scratching at it. Katsurou acted quickly, attempting to pull Kyoya's hands off, but the newly turned vampire was having no part of it. He fought back, yelling explitives at Katsurou who ignored what he said, knowing he was simply acting out of pain and anger.

"That's enough! You've already bitten so many humans, what else could you possibly want?" Yuki shouted, pointing her scythe at him. Kaname stood next to her, knowing that if Dai came close, he would act quicker then any scythe would. Zero still stood in the doorway, pointing his gun at Dai. Slowly, Dai wiped Kyoya's blood off of his mouth and turned around.

"I want total control," he said. Yuki busted into laughs.

"Do you really think that anyone would ever give _you _control? What do you even want control of? What's the point? You think it's easy being in charge?!" Yuki yelled.

It was then that she noticed the boy behind him. She had barely even noticed Katsurou earlier. He seemed to cling to the walls, staying behind his father and only observing everything that was going on. She hadn't gotten to even speak with him. She knew that from what Haruhi said, that he must have been a good boy, and he was very quiet. She watched as he violently fought against Kyoya's urges, pulling his hands away from his neck. Suddenly, he realized she was watching her, and he looked up to her. She then noticed the small hint of fear in the boys eyes. We frowned, he maternal instincts wanting to protect the young boy. Dai slowly followed Yuki's gaze to the boy. Katsurou stared back, slowly releasing his grip on Kyoya. Dai chuckled and took a step toward him before feeling a strong cut in his upper arm. He turned to see Yuki standing directly in front of him, her scythe barely cutting through his flesh.

"Don't you dare touch that boy!" Yuki yelled. He also noticed that Zero had stepped further, was breathing a little harder, and pointed the gun with more passion. He chuckled, returning his attention to Yuki.

"Why do you care what I do to him? This pathetic little boy is the son of someone you hate," he said.

"I never said that I hate Zero, and I certainly have no reason to hate him. You have no right to hurt him," Yuki answered immediately. Trying to be fair, she tried to remind herself that all though Zero was pretty determined to kill her, she had no reason to act rude toward his son, who seemed like a fine young man.

"It's time you just give up. What's the point in living a life where you're always running?" Zero asked. Dai chuckled.

"I get to meet lots of humans, lots of potential vampires. It's quite fun," Dai said.

"And how many of those humans you turn to vampires do you let drink your blood?" Yuki asked. Dai chuckled again. He held his hands up to create a zero shape. Yuki shook her head out of disgust. Zero reached into his back pocket and pulled out a syringe. Dai noticed, ready to attack.

"That's going to change," he said. He threw the syringe just over Dai's head and Katsurou quickly moved to catch. Without hesitation, he pulled the plastic cap off the needle and stuck it into Dai's leg, auto-injecting a tranquilizer into him. It took an immediate affect. Dai's eyes slowly rolled back as he collapsed to the ground. Everyone in the room stared at the limp body. After a few moments passed, Katsurou looked up at his dad.

"We can't take his blood if there is a tranquilizer in his system," Katsurou said. Zero looked at him and grunted. Even though he was a sweet heart, he very much enjoyed pressing his father's buttons a bit.

_**36 Hours Later**_

"I'm sorry that things turned out this way and that you guys have to spend your days at the hotel instead of the house," Yuki said, lightly brushing her son's hair out of his face. After Dai was tied up in a make-shift cell at Senri's house, Winterhawk and the other Host Club member were transferred to a hotel. Everyone except Kyoya, who was kept in separate room in the house. It was made sure that there was always a guard outside his bedroom door as he slept, regaining his strength. He still hadn't woken up.

"It's okay mom. The inn isn't all that bad. I think the guys like it," he replied. He softly placed a kiss on his mothers forehead. Yuki smiled and gave him a quick, gentle hug.

"How is Dai doing?" Winter asked. Yuki sighed.

"He is giving us trouble as usual, but nothing we can't handle," Yuki said. Slowly, Ivyrose peeked her head out from around the corner. Winter made eye contact with her, and she nodded her head. That was the sign.

"The tranquilizer wore off, so we were able to take his blood. We almost have all of it," she said. Winter smiled. They were so close. All they needed was for no one to go searching for Aisu and Katsurou. If they could get that much, then their plan would work.

"Would you like to see?" Ivy asked. Winter nodded his head. He stepped towards Ivy, but his mother held him back.

"I don't think that's a good idea. Ivy, you know you're brother is eight years younger then you. I don't want him seeing that," she protested. Winter gently grabbed his mothers hand off of his chest and placed a kiss on that as well.

"Don't worry about me. I can handle it. If you want to baby someone, baby Aisu. Dai doesn't bother me," he said sternly. He let go of her, continuing behind Ivy to the room that was set up for him. Yuki stood still, surprised at how much he seemed like Kaname in that moment. Daku and Ivy were the more assertive ones. Winter was always the quiet one of the family. Even though it was mild, she had never seen Winter act like that. She sighed and slowly followed them up the stairs.

They went up to the top floor and to the room that Winter, Ivy, and Aisu made the Host Club members hide out the night before. Dai was strapped up to a chair right in front of one of the big windows.

Perfect.

Dai ignored the three vampires who entered the room. The only other one's in there was Daku, Kaname, and Ichijo. Ichijo was taking the last vial of blood from Dai's arms. Winter casually walked up to the big windows, looking out over the sea. The house was built on a cliff. There was only a couple of feet of land outside the house before the ground dropped off completely. From here, Winter could jump out and land in the sea.

He looked close to the land to see a faint blue light coming from of the dock that was at the bottom of the valley that sat next to the house. That was the other sign. The sign that they were ready.

Winter gave the whole area a once over again, making sure that the docks were far away enough from the house and that the amount of land was small enough so that he would not be injured. Everything looked good.

He turned back and joined Ichijo who was cleaning everything up.

"How are your friends doing Winter?" the polite blonde haired vampire asked.

"They are a little shooken up, but they are doing fine," he replied. Ichijo smiled in replied and continued on with what he was doing.

"Once he is done, the vampire hunter's are going to take Dai and persecute him. It's a deal mom and dad made with the hunters," Daku said from his position behind his father. Winter nodded his head in understanding. It had to be quick.

"Let's go ahead and leave. The hunter's will be coming up soon," Ichijo said, grabbing all the vials of blood. Winter quickly looked for a opening. He needed to stay in this room with Dai. Technically he could wait 'till everyone was downstairs then go back in, but that would be too long and too obvious. Perhaps being sly wasn't the best idea.

"Winter," a voice said. Ivy, Daku, and Winter all stopped, turning around. The others kept going, not hearing anything since they were in front of them. Winter's eyes met Dai's.

"You know I am much stronger then those hunters, yeah?" he asked. Winter scrunched his eyebrows in confusion. Of course a Pureblood was stronger then a hunter, especially a Pureblood who drank another Pureblood's blood.

"Yeah, and?" Winter asked. Dai smiled.

"I just wanted to let you know that I am not done yet. I will never be done. I will escape that prison, and I won't ever stop. You're friends are only a very, very small amount of the humans I have bitten, and I want more. I think I may go for that little blonde boy next. The one with the bunny," he said. Honey. Winter bunched his fists up into balls. He knew that much. He knew that Dai would take every opportunity he could to turn someone into a human. Of course he would...

Winter looked at Ivy out of the corner of his eye.

The girl nodded her head and flashed him a smile. That was the last sign.

Winter walked up to the dangerous Pureblood, pulling a large knife out of the top of his jeans as he did so. He held a firm grip on it as he quickly pushed the Pureblood out of the window, chair and all, into the chilly night air.

He didn't let go of Dai, so he fell out as well.

"What is wrong with you?! We'll both die!" Dai screamed, unable to move because of his restraints on the chair. Winter smiled, knowing he only had a few seconds before the impact.

"Not both of us, just you," he said. With a big smile on his face, the younger stabbed the elder through the chest with his knife. Using as much strength as he could, he plunged the knife all the way through Dai's chest, his hand barely poking out of the other side. Dai's blood gushed out before he slowly turned into nothing but sand. All the was left was the chair and restraints.

Winter's eye's turned a crimson red as he neared the water. Dai's blood still on his hand, he licked it off, drinking his blood.

Now he was more powerful too.

He crashed into the water, going more then just a few feet under due to the fact that he had fallen from such a big height. He slowly pushed his way to the surface, laying nearly on top of the water as the waves rocked his body back and forth. He stared up at the mansion on top of the cliff.

_"Did I really just jump out of the top window? Did I really just kill another Pureblood? Did I really drink his blood?" _Winter asked, catching his breath. The chair slowly sank to the ocean floor beneath him, and the smell of Dai's blood in the water answered Winter's questions.

_"Yes," _he smiled. It was finally over. A bright white light blinded him. He turned his head in the direction. The light was coming from the large light fixtures on top of the docks. It was a bit of a swim, but it wasn't too far away. He knew they were there, so he began swimming to towards the boats.

After several minutes, he finally reached the docks. He found his way to a ladder and slowly pulled himself out of the water. He had never been pushed into a pool or lake with all his clothes on, so he was surprised by the weight of his wet clothes. He pulled himself up with a slosh and stepped on the deck.

He looked up, and again, he smiled.

Aisu and Katsurou smiled back at him, holding several towels.

_"Did they really think I would need that much?" _he said. Internally, he rolled his eyes, but externally, he grabbed one out of their arms and dried off his sopping hair.

"That was amazing," Katsurou said. Aisu looked at him, and slowly, she smiled at him too.

"I told you that you could help. You might not have been able to stab him, but he's dead thanks to you," Aisu said. Katsurou smiled as well. He blushed a little, rubbing the back of his neck.

"Thank you," he managed to get out. Aisu smiled at his level of shyness before turning her attention back to her brother.

"Are you hurt?" she asked, placing a hand on his chest. She looked up at his brown eyes. Winter stopped drying his hair as he looked into hers as well.

"I'm okay. Thank you," he said. He wraped a wet arm around her waist, pulling her in and placing a passionate kiss on her lips. Aisu giggled into the kiss, knowing that Winter was acting out of his adrenaline. Not that she cared. When they both pulled back, Aisu gave him a big hug and a peck on his neck.

Katsurou rolled his eyes.

"You're gonna get wet," he said. Aisu looked over her shoulder at him, giving him a fake angry look.

"I don't care," she said, hugging her brother tighter. She looked back up at her brother, and he looked back down at her.

"Hurry up, you're parents are probably freaking out right now," Katsurou said, growing impatient. Aisu gave him another fake angry look before handing Winter another towel. He continued to dry off the rest of his body.

"Oh, your dad is coming too," Winter said, rubbing the towel on his legs. Katsurou nodded and grinned widely.

"I know. I can't wait to tell him. He'll probably kick my ass, but I still can't wait to tell him," he said. Aisu giggled and smiled slightly too, helping Winter dry off.

"Yes, he probably will," she agreed.

"How do you think your parents will react?" the boy asked her. Aisu enjoyed the nearly child like nature in the way he spoke. She thought about it, raising her head to the stars, the same way her brother did when he was thinking.

"I don't know..." she said.

_**xxxxx**_

After Winter, Aisu, Katsurou, and Ivy explained their plan to Yuki and Kaname, Kaname slapped Winter on the back of the head for doing something so stupid, and then hugged him for doing something so brave. Yuki cried slightly as she hugged her youngest daughter. She later scoled her eldest.

"How could you let your younger siblings do such a thing?! You're having your own child, how would you feel if you were in my position?!" and other such phrases were thrown around quite a bit by her.

Katsurou gained the nick name 'psychic' because Zero did indeed kick his ass. He never admitted it, but Zero was also proud of his son.

Dai's blood was given to as many of his human victims as possible, including Haruhi and Kyoya. Haruhi helped Kyoya with his transition, deepening their friendship. The Host Club also accepted Kyoya, the same way they accepted Haruhi and Winter.

Daku and Ivy had their daughter peacefully and moved from America to Tokyo to be closer to the family.

Yuki and Kaname also had their own fun, unexpectedly conceiving yet another child shortly after.

Ultimately, after graduation, the entire Host Club went their separate ways. Haruhi and Tamaki continued to have a strong relationship (as in, Haruhi wore the pants and Tamaki listened). Very shortly after Haruhi's high school graduation, they moved in together and began attending the same college. Haruhi quickly became pregnant. Shocked by the news, Haruhi shared her fears with Winter, who remained one of her close friends.

While Haruhi shared her disappointment of being pregnant while still a minor, she didn't notice that Winter was overwhelmed by his own thoughts.

_"That bastard. He know's I can't ignore my promise. When I made that promise... I never thought it would happen... I didn't think he'd get her pregnant!" _he thought, cursing Tamaki in his head.

That's right. Tamaki Suoh would also become a vampire. Winter bit him, keeping his promise. Tamaki was able to get Winter's blood almost immediately, so he felt a very minimal amount of pain.

Eight months later, Tamaki and Haruhi had a baby boy. Since his father was still a human at conception, the baby boy was only partly vampire, but not a full vampire, just like Katsurou. The both asked Winter to also turn their son into a vampire so that he could live eternally like them, but he refused.

"Wait until he can decide for himself," he said.

In the mean time, Winterhawk and Aisu got married almost ten year after Dai's death. Also having a unexpected and early pregnancy, they had their first child shortly after. All together, they had three children, all very close in age.

Winter and Aisu's children, Daku and Ivy's daughter, and Kaname and Yuki's last child were the last Purebloods in history to be born, as all five went on to marry lesser-ranking vampires later on in life.

A sixteen years old, Tamaki and Haruhi's son had made a decision to become a vampire and be like his parents and his three other siblings. Winter kept his promise and bit him as well.

What about Kyoya you may ask? Unfortunately, he didn't quite fit in with vampire society, but fared quite nicely as a vampire. Using his skills he learned throughout his life, he went on to live a very, very long, successful life, making all the right friends in all the right places.

All that's left if Zero and Katsurou. Zero's wife, Tamiko, gave birth to a little girl only days after Dai's death. Katsurou became a proud big brother. Things progressed as normal in their household, until Tamiko's sudden death. She was diagnosed with cancer and died very quickly after, as they discovered the cancer shockingly late. Tamiko was young, even for a human.

Grieving his wife's sudden death with two children to take care of, Zero eventually broke down and gave Katsurou his blessing; if he wished to be bitten by a Pureblood, then Zero would allow it.

At twenty years old, Katsurou began a full vampire at the hands of Aisu Kuran. Katsurou's sister decided not to be bitten. Katsurou would also go on to have a family of his own with another vampire.

Not every story has a happy ending, not every story has a tragic ending. Sometimes, people just go on and live their lives. Through the centuries of their lives, not a single vampire lived a dull life. They all had families, they all watched cherished humans die, and they all moved on. Perhaps they didn't live the most exciting lives in the world, but hey. They're vampires.

What more could you want?

* * *

><p><strong><em>That's the last chapter! I hope you guys enjoyed it and thank you for reading! I will be marking this story completed, but since I like it so much, I think that I might do a couple of extra chapters that will just be one shots that happen during, before, or after the story. I hope that you will enjoy those as well. 3 3 3<em>**


	14. Extra - Winter and Aisu's First Kiss

"Wait up! Why are you walking so fast?!" a young petite vampie called out to her older brother. He continued walking at the same pace, his overgrown hair hitting him in the face with every step he took.

"I want to find the hill. I heard the stars look beautiful on that hill," he responded.

"So? What's the big deal? We can see all the same stars at home. We can even lay out in the pool and look at the stars," Aisu responded, trecking through mud and knocking insects away from her.

"It's not the same," Winter replied. They continued to walk in silence as the neared the hill that Winter so desired. He clutched his mothers camera to his chest, hoping to get some good shots. He wasn't sure if the stars would show up on the camera, but he wanted to try.

A few kilometers away was their famalies camp site. The Kuran's didn't go camping very often; once in a blue moon. They often enjoyed camping, but it's quite a pain to plan for so many people to go camping.

The brother and sister duo continued until they had finally reached their destination. Out of the woods stood a bare hill. It was very steep on one side, but the view from where they stood was perfect. Aisu clutched the back of Winter jacket when she caught up with him. She led out a small gasp when she realized how beautiful they stars looked.

Winterhawk sat down right where he was standing. He even laid back a little, and grabbed his camera to start taking pictures. Aisu sat down next to him, their knees bumping into each other. Aisu watched in silence as her brother snapped away. She continued to watch the stars while laying down next to him, hoping for a shooting star so that she could make her wish.

Her heart started beating faster, slowly, bit by bit. She was excited about something. No, more like nervous. He brother heard the slight difference in his sisters heart beat as it slowly became louder and louder.

"What is it?" he asked. Aisu blushed at her own thoughts. She had tried to ignore it for so long up until now, but now that she was alone with her brother, this boy that she had feelings for but could never admit, it all felt so different.

"It's nothing..." she said in a soft voice. Winter continued taking pictures, never once breaking his concentration.

"Liar. Just tell me," he said. He used his 'big brother' voice. She hated when he did that. She really wanted him to see her as more than his little sister, but she doubted that he ever would.

"It's just... me and my friends were talking," Aisu began.

"Oh good," Winter said sarcastically. He learned that whenever Aisu began with 'me and my friends were talking...' it never ended well.

"It's nothing bad, it's just... they were talking... about..." Aisu stumbled. She couldn't quite find her words or figure out what to say. She didn't want to be too obvious, but she didn't want him to not take her seriously. What could she do? Without thinking, the words flew out of mouth.

"Winter, have you had your first kiss?" Aisu asked. Suddenly, the snapping sound of Winter's camera stopped. He slowly laid the camera next to his head and looked at his little sister. He was blushing slightly. Aisu felt like she crossed a line.

"No," he said bluntly. Aisu blushed even harder then she already was. Feeling embarrased, she turned her head back to stars, trying to ignore the tension that she had created. Winter continued to look at her from the side, never taking his eyes off of hers.

"Why did you ask that?" he asked. Aisu shrugged, not wanting to talk about it anymore. She shouldn't have said that, it was stupid, she wasn't thinking...

"Did your friends tell you to ask that?" Winter asked. Aisu's eyebrows came together in confusion.

"No," she said.

"Then what is it? I can tell when your lying, so just tell me," Winter said. Aisu sighed, knowing her brother was right. He knew her way too well, which was now a flaw in their relationship.

"My friends were talking about their first kisses. I'm the only one that hasn't had mine yet," she explained. Now it was Winter's eyebrows that were showing his confusion.

"What? You're only eleven," he said, letting the slight shock and the even slighter disgust show in his voice.

"So? They've all had their first kiss!" Aisu said, frustrated. She hated, truly, truly hated, when people didn't treat her like she was mature. She was actually very mature for her age, but because she was generally a happy person, she always was treated like a little child. How could people pretend like she wasn't old enough to want to kiss people?

"Well, why? All your friends are vampires, what's the rush? We have plenty of time to kiss people. Even if we were humans, we'd still have plenty of time to have our first kisses. There's not need to rush something like that so soon," Winter said. Aisu thought about it... she wasn't sure if she agreed with him. She wasn't even sure what to think. She finally turned to look back at her brother.

"You know how mom and dad are from Japan?" she said. Winter hid it very well, but he almost blushed from how his sister used such a sweet, innocent voice.

"Yeah..." he said. It was pretty obvious to everyone around that their parents were Japanese.

"Well, I heard that in Japan, people get engaged when their only like seventeen years old. I bet they started kissing when they were eleven!" Aisu said. Winter chuckled, taking in his sister childishness.

"Where did you get that? Anime and manga?" Winter asked.

"Well is it wrong?" Aisu said, getting frustrated again. She sighed and looked back up at the stars, annoyed. Winter chuckled again and also looked up at the stars.

"I don't think comic books and cartoons can accuretly represent what a country is like," Winter replied. They layed in silence after that. They could only hear the crickets chirping, nothing else. They both thought of the conversation that they just had, both of them rethinking their positions, but neither of them really changed their mind.

It took a while, but finally, Winter spoke up.

"Just wait for the right person, and I bet your first kiss story will be better then any of your friends. Wait for someone who's willing to love you, not just kiss you," he said. Aisu slowly turned her head to her big brother. She was in awe of his words. Winter didn't look back, he just continued look at the stars above him.

"Not everyone who is willing to kiss you is willing to love you."

Neither of them knew it, but a only about twenty feet away stood their father. Kaname smiled, proud of his son.

_**Two Years Later**_

"Do you remember all the conversations we had up here?" Aisu asked, munching on another stick of pocky. Winter stole one and replied.

"Yeah. This is where we had the infamous 'first kiss' talk," he replied. Aisu giggled and covered her face. She rolled onto her side, her back facing Winter.

"Don't remind me. That's so embarassing! I can't believe I was so worried about that. I'm so happy I waited," she replied. Winter blushed slightly, looking at his sisters back.

"You did?" he asked. Aisu's cheeks also tinted slightly. She rolled onto her back again and looked back at him. She nodded her head. He smiled back. They both turned back to look at the stars, just like they had two years ago.

"I'm the same age you were," Aisu said.

"Mm-hmm. Thirteen," Winter agreed. He played the conversation over and over in his head, and decided to mention it again.

"In a couple years I could get engaged in Japan," he said jokingly. Aisu began to giggle again. She really was quite stupid for a eleven year old...

"How was I supposed to know? I had only read it in manga!" she laughed. Winter only smiled, still looking up. Aisu's laughs began to slow down as she remembered why they were here camping again.

"I guess we'll find out of it's true. We have to move to Japan anyways now..." she said. She didn't really want to leave... she had a life here, and she was bit terrified of going to a normal human school. She bit the inside of her lip. Winter looked at her, a bit sympathetic. He was a little scared too. He searched for her hand in the darkness, and when he found it, he slowly slid his hand into hers.

"It's okay. I'll be there too," Winter said. He looked back up at the stars, but Aisu looked at him. The way his hand felt in hers... it was a strange but good feeling. When they had talked two years ago on this hill, everything was so different. How could two years possibly change so much in only two years. Winter was no longer a moody thirteen year old. Now he was so different... she was so different, and she wasn't afraid anymore.

"Winter?... Have you had your first kiss yet?" she asked. Winter smiled and looked at her from the corner of his eyes. She smiled back.

"No. Have you?" he asked.

"No," Aisu said while she shook her head no. Now it was different. Now it was Winter who's heart began to pump a little harder. Now he had the butterflies... and Aisu could tell.

"You were so eager though," Winter said, mocking her. Aisu chuckled. Then, her attitude seemed more serious. She looked at him with a little more meaning and purpose.

"You told me to wait, so I waited," she replied. Winter's eye's widened. Was she saying... no... that wasn't... did she... Why was this all so confusing?! Luckily, Aisu broke the tension.

"What about you? You're fifteen. Why haven't you kissed anyone? I'm sure you have friends who aren't even virgins anymore," she asked. Winter chuckled. He would never admit, but she was right; some of his friends were already having sex, and then there was Winter, who's lips were still virgins. He nodded.

"True, but... I've been waiting too," he admitted. Aisu smiled. She knew it... now to just get him to say it.

"Waiting? Waiting... for me?" she asked. Winter blushed. He turned his head totally to look at her. He smiled and nodded his head.

"Mm-hmm," he said. Aisu smiled back, only her smiled was a little wider. She almost giggled, but tried not too.

"Prove it to me," she said. Winter's smile faded as a blush grew even deeper across Aisu's cheeks. She turned her head back to the stars. Winter slowly lifted a finger. He traced his little sisters lip, feeling the softness of her lip balm that had worn off. Aisu's smile dissapeared too as she concentrated on his touch.

"Close your eyes and I will," he said. Yes. She did know it.

Following her brothers orders, she slowly closed her eyes. She felt the warmth of Winter's hand dissapear from her own. His finger moved down to her chin as he pushed her head up a bit. Then she felt it.

Winter lightly pressed his lips on hers. Both of them felt some sort of relief. It felt good... they were finally honest, and it felt very good. Their lips moved in perfect rhythm. Neither of them wanted it to stop...

Aisu had never seen Winter this passionate before, and Winter had never seen Aisu this confident before. They liked seeing this new side of each other.

Winter pulled back gently and gently licked his sisters bottom lip. Aisu, taking the hint, opened up her mouth. Winter pressed his back on hers as their tongues began to dance in responce to each other. Neither of them had ever done anything like this, but they worked so well together, it didn't seem to matter. Their compatability made up for their lack of experience.

Eventually they had to stop kissing. They pulled apart, both of them catching their breaths. Winter pressed his forehead on hers. They smiled at each other, blushing.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Let me know if there are any other one-shotextra's you would like to see.**_


	15. Extra - Malcolm

"Wow," Haruhi said. She sat on the Kuran's couch next to Kyoya. She came to visit Winter who was coincidentally visiting his parents. Kyoya stopped by because Winter asked him too. Winter had just delivered the blow; he had bitten Tamaki, and he was now a vampire. Haruhi hardly looked him in the eyes. She digested the news a little rough and was still blown away by the initial shock.

"I wouldn't have done it if he hadn't of asked me. I hope you know that I wouldn't bite Tamaki just to taste his blood," Winter clarified. Through slightly misty eyes, she looked up at the Pureblood and nodded her head.

"I know, he told me. I just didn't think you'd actually do it. You've always been so against biting humans," Haruhi said. Winter nodded. She was right.

"That's true, but I made him a promise years ago and I couldn't go against my own words," Winter said.

"Wait... years ago? How long?" Haruhi asked, asking the same question that was on Kyoya's mind. Even Kyoya had not heard of this promise.

"About four or five now. It was a stupid promise that I never thought I would have to act on, but a word is a word, so I when I found out that he got you pregnant, I had to bite him. That was the deal," Winter explained. Kyoya eternally chuckled at Tamaki's ignorance, while Haruhi felt floored once again. It was not only a surprise, but quite a stupid deal.

"So the deal was if he got me pregnant, then you would bite him?" Haruhi asked. Winter and Kyoya both chuckled. Not because they thought she was stupid, but because of how stupid the statement she just made sounded.

"No. The deal was if he could find a good enough reason to become a vampire, then I would bite him. I believe a child is a good enough reason," Winter explained. Haruhi nodded, understanding.

The three of them sat in silence for bit. There wasn't much more to be said. Winter continued drink the blood that was in his glass, as did Kyoya. Haruhi sat there in dumbfoundment. She leaned into the seat and placed her hand over her abdomen. All the trouble this baby had already caused, and no one could even tell that she was pregnant yet. Winter decided to take the opportunity to get a bit of paperwork done and pulled out a file and wrote just a few details down on it.

"So where is Tamaki anyway?" Kyoya asked, breaking the silence.

"He said that he wanted to go see his father real quick before coming back. He should be here soon," Winter replied, not looking up from the file. Haruhi was a bit fascinated in how it seemed that Winter was able to have complete conversations without looking someone in the eyes. He always spoke that way. Unless he was leading the conversation, he was always looking somewhere else. It made you want to get his attention even more.

"What is that?" Haruhi asked.

"Nothing. Just some paperwork I have to fill out now," Winter explained.

"What for?" Kyoya asked.

"Vampire Society. Typically people like my dad or my brother or some other head would fill it out, but I'll just do it. It sounds silly, but it is to keep track of which Purebloods have bitten who. It's a deal we made with the Vampire Hunter's," he explained. Kyoya and Haruhi then understood. He was filling out paperwork about Tamaki. It made sense, so that everyone could keep track of Level E's.

"Are you going to be punished for biting Tamaki?" Kyoya asked. Winter shook his head. Haruhi thought it was a bit a stupid question. Why would Winter be punished if Tamaki was the one who asked? Winter never would have bitten Tamaki without Tamaki insisting. He would never...

"Was it hard biting him?" Haruhi asked. Winter nodded. Still, he never looked up from his papers. Haruhi could see in his eyes that Winter was really not happy about the entire situation. Whether he was upset about her being pregnant and bothering him, or if it was just that he had bitten someone, she couldn't tell, but he was obviously unhappy.

"Biting someone must be hard, especially since it was your first time," Haruhi said. She sensed hesitation on Winter's part, but ignored it. Winter didn't respond. He just continued to write. Kyoya sipped a bit more blood and smirked a bit. Haruhi noticed Kyoya as well, but she couldn't ignore it. The way he was staring at Winter... what was it? Had she not noticed something or... Kyoya let out a chuckle and set his glass down.

"He isn't the first human you have bitten, is he?" Kyoya said. Haruhi's mouth gaped open at his words. She looked at Winter, hoping he wasn't right, but deep down... even though she truly hated admitting it... Kyoya was hardly ever wrong. He just noticed things that no one else did. She hoped he wouldn't say yes, but never the less, he shook his head.

"You've bitten other people before?" Haruhi asked.

"One," Winter said immediately.

"I've bitten one other person before, and it was not because I wanted to," he said. Kyoya let out a chuckle again and rested his head on his hand. Winter now finally peered over the folder and looked at Kyoya who was looking back at him.

"What happened? Did their hand slip into your mouth accidentally?" Kyoya asked, joking. Winter's blood began to boil, but he calmed himself down. He continued writing.

"No. It's more complicated then that. Do you remember that boy Malcolm you met a couple years ago at the beach? The one with the brown hair," Winter said. He was referring to yet another summer break that the Host Club spent with the Kurans. And of course "at the beach" meant "night swimming".

"Um... sorta. He must have been American right?" Haruhi asked. Winter nodded. She searched her mind for all the people that were there, but it was hard to place everyone.

"Was he the one with vampire mother and the human dad?" she asked. Winter nodded.

"Ah, so you bit him. Was it so he could be a vampire like his mother?" Kyoya asked. Haruhi wanted to hurt Kyoya for being so rude and mocking Winter, but she shrugged it off for the moment. She wanted to hear what Winter had to say. Winter shook his head.

"Like I said, it's more complicated then that, but to make a long story short, he had gotten into a bad car accident and part of his heart ruptured. He would have bled out, so his mother gave me her blessing, and I bit him. That way he would be able to heal quicker and actually have a chance of surviving, and he did," Winter explained. Haruhi had noticed some scars on his body, but assumed they were birth marks for some reason. They didn't look very bad.

"Was he mad at you for it?" Kyoya asked. Winter again shook his head.

"He was okay with it. Of course, being bitten his hard to go through, and he didn't enjoy that, but it worked out well for him. He is okay with being a vampire. His mother is a vampire so it's not something he was clueless about. Plus he was able to meet his boyfriend through vampire socials and balls," Winter said.

As, that was right. Haruhi remembered him clearly now. She had forgotten that he had a boyfriend. She hardly ever saw the two of them without each other. His boyfriend had black spikey hair and was a vampire too, but he was obviously a aristocrat, not bitten.

"That's right... he was dating Ezra," Haruhi said, remembering them both clearly now. She hadn't spent much time with them, but she did like them because they were friendly and both rather goofy.

"Yes, I remember them now. The gay couple. Malcolm was the one with brown hair and green eyes..." Kyoya said.

"And Ezra had black hair and nearly black eyes," Haruhi added. Kyoya nodded. Winter flashed his eyes back and forth at Haruhi and Kyoya. He smirked, a little bit in disbelief.

"What is it?" Kyoya asked. Winter shrugged and shook his head.

"Nothing... it's just kind of funny how you can't think about one without the other. They are very close. Ezra helped Malcolm come out, so they are pretty special to each other," Winter said. He actually sort of admired his friends. Malcolm, Ezra, Winter, and his cousin Arata were a pretty close group of friends. Before Winter moved, they were pretty close and he would never admit it, but he missed them a lot once he came to Japan. They all knew it, but they never made him say it because they knew he never would. Winter had also helped Malcolm deal with coming out, but ultimately it was Ezra who guided him out.

He admirred how strong they both were for putting up with each other.

He turned back to his paper work and finished up as Haruhi and Kyoya chatted.


End file.
